Le pardon d'un Uzumaki
by the mystere
Summary: Il allait partir, pourquoi subirait-il encore ces coups, et ces mots… Son corps n'était-il pas encore assez criblé de cicatrises et pourtant, son âge se comptait sur les doigts d'une main ! Il a fui, avec lui, il a fui cette nuit noire marquée par le sang, par la perte d'un clan, était-il destiné à être lié à des moments sanglants ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Son corps le faisait souffrir, encore une fois, encore une rue sombre et froide. Ils l'avaient attendu, encore une fois, encore une soirée noire.

Lui, il ne comprenait pas les raisons de leur colère et de leur haine qui semblaient s'abattre sur lui telle une avalanche. Il souriait, il riait, il faisait tout pour être heureux alors qu'il n'avait rien, ni famille, ni amie et seul la solitude l'entourait. Il tentait de vivre ou plutôt survivre dans cet abandon, mais tout ça, c'était sans compter sur eux. Eux qui à chaque coin de rue brisaient cette joie qu'il se construisait seul.

Car ils le haïssaient tous, ils étaient là hommes et femmes, ils le battaient cachés des regards alors que tout le monde savait, mais le monde se taisait, face à cette injustice.

Alors ils le frappaient à sang, ils le frappaient jusqu'à ce que ses cries déchirent la nuit, jusqu'à entendre ses os se briser sous leurs coups, ils lui crachaient dessus, lui crachaient leur haine qu'il ne pouvait qu'accueillir espérant une fin rapide. Ils lui pissaient dessus en l'insultant de tous les noms, en l'injuriant avec rages.

Certains avaient même essayé d'abuser de lui, mais comme à chaque fois que les actes allaient trop loin, un homme apparaissait et les chassait. Il avait souvent pensé que cette personne venait l'aider, il avait tant de fois tendues la main, mais jamais elle n'avait été saisie. Il ne faisait que passé, lui jetant des regards pleins de dégout qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir tant ses yeux étaient gonflé.

Même les enfants étaient méchants avec lui, leurs regards étaient noirs, leurs paroles blessantes ! Ils le fuyaient, mais pourquoi ? Il n'était pas malade ! On le chassait des parcs et autres lieux publics. Les grands jouaient avec lui, ils le bousculaient, le regardaient s'étaler violemment et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se relever un nouveau coup de pied le projetait durement au sol.

Mais ce jour avait été différent, on était le dix octobre et c'était son anniversaire. Il avait eu cinq ans et son seul cadeau se résumait en un mot _''Souffrance''_.

Les coups avaient été plus violents comme tous les ans, comme tous les dix octobres.

On lui avait dit que tout était de sa faute, mais tout quoi ? Expliquez-lui, il ne comprenait pas ! Il pouvait peut-être réparer son erreur ? Il pouvait peut-être changer les choses pour pardonner ce qu'ils les poussaient à le battre jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir, ici dans cette rue sans issue plongée dans le noir de la nuit. Un homme l'avait pris par le cou, relevé de quelques centimètres. Leurs visages face à face, il s'était retrouvé bloqué entre lui et le mur froid. Une femme était alors apparue et l'avait enduit d'essence. L'air avait commencé à lui manquer et deux autres personnes l'avaient rué de coups. Il avait crié tenté de se débattre, mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Le jeune garçon avait commencé à paniquer, que faisait l'homme qui à défaut de l'aider, faisait au moins fuir ses agresseurs. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas venir et les quatre personnes riaient et jouaient un briquet à quelques centimètres de sa peau. L'homme l'approchait de ses yeux, faisant danser la flamme sur son corps qui à tout moment pouvait s'enflammer.

Puis soudain un de ses agresseurs avait crié alertant les autres et les faisant paniquer. Un homme était arrivé encore une fois sorti de nul par, mais il était trop tard, il le sentait, il s'embrasait.

Il avait alors heurté violemment le sol, le corps en feu, il avait crié sa peur et sa douleur, les larmes inondaient son visage pâle, mais ne pouvaient éteindre l'incendie qui ravageait son corps.

Les quatre adultes avaient fui en courant face à l'homme, l'un d'eux avait trébuché au sol et continuait sa route en rampant, espérant que l'homme ne l'ait pas repéré. Car celui-ci n'était pas le ninja de d'habitude non, lui ne partageait peut-être pas leur haine vouée à l'enfant ! Et il avait eu raison de douter, une lame froide, c'était figé dans sa cuisse et la voix dure de l'homme raisonnait en lui.

- Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de toi après ! Une voix froide, une aura meurtrière qui pétrifiait l'homme sur place.

Le ninja courait alors rapidement vers l'enfant voyant les flammes éclairées le fond de l'impasse comprenant rapidement, il fit tomber une vague d'eau sur le petit.

La vague d'eau déferla sur son corps éteignant toute flamme, il avait froid, il avait chaud. Ces vêtements collaient à sa peau. Il voyait le ninja approché et dans un mécanisme de défense, il tenta de reculer, mais la douleur lui arrachait des cries qui ne lui parvenaient pas, il se mit alors en boule. L'homme lui parla, mais les sons bourdonnaient dans ces oreilles que pouvait-il bien lui dire l'insultait-il lui aussi, allait-il ajouter un coup à ceux déjà donnés ?

Mais l'homme ne fit rien de tout ça, il le prit dans ses bras, il ne l'abandonnait pas là, pas comme toutes ces autres fois.

Il se réveilla, tout autour de lui était sombre, puis un point vert apparu au bout de ce couloir noir qui lui semblait sans fin. Alors il était chez lui, car le point vert était un kunai phosphorescent posé sur son interrupteur pour qu'il puise le repérer la nuit. La tête douloureuse, il essayait de se remémorer sa soirée. Rapidement tout lui revint comme un coup de couteau dans le ventre, une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Cinq ans, des centaines de coups, des millions de regards chargés de haine, il était passé tant de fois près de la mort qu'il avait cessé de compter. Est-ce ça la vie ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? Pourquoi tous voulaient sa mort ? Pourquoi personne ne le protégeait et ne l'aimait ?

Si ! Un homme l'avait sauvé, pas de nom, pas de visage juste un masque qu'il avait aperçu brièvement entre ces larmes et ces paupières mis clause. Un masque noir au dessin jaune et blanc.

Il décida finalement de se redresser sur son lit, quelques douleurs tordaient son visage, mais aucun bruit ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

Allumant sa lampe de chevet, il consta que son corps entier avait été bandé de façon artisanale ce n'était certainement pas l'œuvre de médecin et c'était mieux ainsi, car ils le traitaient avec mépris et peu de personnes acceptaient de le toucher comme s'il possédait une quelconque maladie pouvant être contagieuse.

Il remarqua rapidement qu'il ne voyait rien de l'œil droit, la panique le saisit au souvenir de la flamme si proche de son visage et à l'idée des dégâts que celle-ci avait pu lui causer.

Il se décida enfin à enlever les bandages couvrant son corps, un à un, voyant les dégâts apparaitre sur son corps qui semblait entièrement bruler, il resta quelques minutes, figé face à la violence qu'il avait subie. Pourquoi lui ?

Reprenant ces esprits, il posa à nouveau son regard sur son corps cloqué, mais ne s'inquiétait pas ça guérirait vite comme à chaque fois.

Il finit par enlever avec angoisse le bandage qui couvrait son œil droit. Et il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit ! Rien, il ne voyait rien, le noir total. Il se mit à paniquer voulant sortir de son lit allumer la lumière comme si appuyer sur l'interrupteur pouvait allumer sa pupille qui semblait s'être éteinte, mais dans sa précipitation, il s'emmêla dans ses couvertures, la panique le gagna et il se mit à crier bataillant contre ses propres couvertures, les larmes coulaient à nouveau, ses cris brulaient sa gorge, il comprenait, oui, il comprenait que ces hommes lui avaient enlevé une partie de la vue, une partie de lui…

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre grinça, et il stoppa tout mouvement, venaient-ils achever ce qu'ils avaient commencé hier soir ?

- Naruto. Une voix grave d'homme et sans la moindre trace d'émotion, mais personne ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom alors le petit blond se détendait dans la mer blanche qui quelques minutes auparavant, semblaient vouloir le noyer.

L'homme s'approcha et découvrit le visage d'ange qui comme il sans doutait avait très rapidement été soigné. Les cheveux blonds en bataille les yeux rougis par les larmes et son œil gauche qui était devenue violet pâle.

Naruto toujours sur la défensive surtout que le visage de cet homme lui était caché par le masque qu'il portait semblable à celui de l'homme qui l'avait certainement amène ici.

Voyant la peur dans l'œil océan de l'enfant le ninja sourit sous son masque, un sourire bienveillant, mais il n'était pas très… disons capable de s'occuper d'autre chose que d'une arme.

Il prit donc l'enfant, l'assit sur son lit et déposa la couverture sur son corps. Il se mit ensuite à genoux face à l'enfant de cinq ans essayant de choisir des mots appropriés.

- Ecoute Naruto, il faut que tu gardes ces bandages sur ton œil, je ne suis pas vraiment qualifié dans le domaine médical, il est possible que cela soit réparable tu sais.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien. La voix du petit blond surprit le ninja, un ton posé bien loin de l'insouciance qu'un enfant de son âge devait avoir.

- Je te demande de rester ici, tu veux bien ? L'hokage m'a convoqué et il voudra te voir après alors ne bouge pas d'ici d'accord. Je t'ai fait un truc à manger et repose-toi un peu. Le ninja avait ébouriffé les cheveux de Naruto, il avait voulu sa voix posée et joyeuse, mais trop d'années d'impassibilités, trop d'années à effacer le mot _''Sentiment''_ en lui, avaient rendu ces paroles presque faussent. Mais Naruto était si peu habitué à recevoir tant de gentillesses qu'il n'y fit pas attention.

Le ninja arriva très rapidement au bureau de l'Hokage. Toujours dans sa tenue d'Anbu il entra à la demande de celui-ci. S'agenouillant face au vieil homme, il fut surpris d'en voir un autre, un homme au kimono noir, au visage et au bras à moitié bandé. Sa présence ici ne s'signifiait rien de bon.

- Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama.

- Yukito te voilà enfin, Naruto va bien ? La voix de l'homme au visage à demi caché irritait l'Anbu, bien sur que non, il n'allait pas bien et il était là pour cette simple raison, pour prendre possession de l'hôte du Kyubi.

- Il a été gravement blessé et je pense qu'il a perdu l'usage de son œil droit.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit Hokage, il est temps pour lui de rejoindre mes rangs. Il aura une protection parfaite à mes côtés, on ne peut permettre les villageois de l'abimer.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne solution Danzo.

- Nous vous avons donné cinq ans et en cinq ans, il n'a reçu que des coups et s'il meurt, ce sera une véritable catastrophe pour le village, vous avez échoué mais ce n'est pas grave je ferais de lui un bon ninja…

L'hokage n'aimait pas cet homme pour qui un ninja n'était qu'une simple arme sans le moindre sentiment. Et il savait qu'il était ici pour cela, pour Naruto, cela faisait des années qu'il voulait faire entrer l'enfant du Yondaime dans ses rangs, il s'y était longuement opposé, mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'il allait échouer car les actes étaient allés trop loin et que l'homme momie aurait l'appui du conseil, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait fait venir Yukito.

Bien de mauvaise nouvelle en soi et ces temps si, il avait le sentiment que ces échecs au sein de son village se multipliaient.

Danzo n'avait pas cessé de lui parler, il l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite. Et à la fin de son long monologue avait repris la parole.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est peut-être temps de vous confier Naruto, cependant je souhaite poser quelques conditions.

- Bien sur Hokage-sama.

Yukito toujours là aux côtés du Sandaime n'en revenait pas, les poings serrés, il tentait de comprendre pourquoi lui, avait-il si facilement mit la vie de l'enfant entre les mains de ce monstre.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à cela ? Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ?

Ils seraient si tristes de le voir ainsi. Ils doivent les détester pour ce que qu'ils allaient le laisser devenir. Ils se sont laissé être influencés par ces hommes, ces femmes mais surtout un seul et unique homme, ils allaient se rabaisser à son jugement inutilement et faiblement. Pourquoi ? Car il était plus facile que son avenir pèse sur d'autres épaules que sur les leurs, car ils ne voulaient pas choisir car ils allaient délibérément l'abandonner à lui.

Où leur faiblesse allait le mener. Qu'allait-il devenir, rien, une ombre, une arme, un code et un simple numéro qui ignore tout, il allait vivre dans le noir, dans le fin fond de cette cage qu'ils auront nommé pour lui liberté !

Yukito s'en voulait, il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas bougé lui aussi était coupable diriger par les ordres il avait oublié comment s'opposer. Personne ne c'était battu pour Naruto, de toute façon il était déjà trop tard au moment où l'Hokage avait donné son consentement ils l'avaient abandonné à lui, ils avaient tracé sa vie dans ce monde sans lumière bercé par les ténèbres.

Il avait été faible et pitoyable lui qui avait promis de le protéger était entrain d'échouer.

Après que le Sandaime est donné ses conditions que l'homme aux bandages blancs accepta sans la moindre protestation de toute évidence il était venu pour le Kyubi il l'avait eu alors maintenant plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux il pouvait bien laisser libre à l'Hokage d'apposer ses conditions histoire que celui-ci n'est pas complètement l'impression que la situation lui ait échappé mais il le savait tous dans cette pièce ce n'était qu'une belle illusion pour le chef du village !

L'homme satisfait sorti sachant que dans deux jours le Kuybi lui appartiendrait !

Yukito aussi allait partir ne voyant pas en quoi sa présence avait été utile si ce n'était d'assisté à un échec commun !

- Yukito, ne pars pas s'il te plaît, je vais encore avoir besoin de toi.

L'homme hésita mais fini par se retourner et fit face au Hokage qui était debout devant son bureau le visage fatigué, les mains ridées, le regard gris mais dans le quel brillait une étincelle !

- Viens approche et ôte ton masque tu veux ?

Bien sûr il le fit on ne dit pas non à l'Hokage mais il hésita légèrement il n'aimait pas enlever ce masque qui lui donnait une nouvelle identité ou qui lui enlevait toute identité c'était à voir. Il aimait ce mur qui le protégeait des autres, personne ne savait qui se cachait derrière ce masque noir aux flammes jaune et blanche ! Et il en était heureux ou du moins il le croyait, il était d'ailleurs rare qu'il le quitte ! Mais c'était le Hokage et lui savait tout ce qui se cachait derrière le masque noir et le nom Yukito.

- Ne me fais pas cette tête la, je veux que tu l'enlèves car je veux être sûr que je ne parle pas au ninja mais à l'homme.

Y avait-il encore un homme sous le masque, lui-même en doutait. Mais le Hokage avait toujours vu les choses différemment et protégeait l'homme qu'il était devenu, l'empêchant à plusieurs reprises de sombrer dans la haine et la solitude que la vie lui avait apporté l'empêchant de se noyer dans la mission, tenant sa main pour qu'il ne signe pas ce pacte avec le diable.

- Que voulez-vous me dire ?

- Tu as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu sais ce qu'il va advenir de Naruto si Danzo mais définitivement la main sur lui. Je en peux plus m'opposer, je suis trop vieux pour me battre encore. Naruto ne peut rester ici, tu le sais comme moi. Demain, Yuki fera sa dernière mission pour Konoha après il partira…

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, mais en quoi avez-vous besoin de moi pour cela ?

- Car rien ne doit venir de moi, et que tu connais bien Yuki, je pense que seul toi peux le convaincre.

- Pourquoi accepterait-il ?

- Car il a une dette envers le Yondaime comme beaucoup d'entre nous d'ailleurs.

- Bien, vous pouvez compter sur moi Hokage, demain soir Naruto sera parti !

Le ninja posa à nouveau son masque reprenant ce nom d'emprunt qu'il, c'était donné, qui le définissait oubliant parfois celui du passé qui lui rappelait bien trop souvent l'échec d'une vie.

Yukito ce nom d'Anbu qu'il avait choisi ainsi, en souvenir d'amitié rare mais partager, en souvenir d'un passé douloureux mais réel qui ne souhaitait pas totalement effacer. Ainsi il n'avait pas totalement perdu son identité comme il aimait le croire car il se bâtait pour eux sous ce nom.

Il aurait voulu garder son masque jusqu'à la rencontre avec son ami, cependant sa demande ne devait en aucun cas ressemblait à un ordre de l'Hokage, non il devait le faire pour sauver Naruto. Alors avant de passer les portes du grand domaine il reprit sa réelle apparence habillée de l'équipement du Junin basique, tout le monde le connaissait, son parcours était un exploit pour tous et sa vie une succession de déceptions et de désillusion.

C'est avec une certaine émotion qu'il franchit les portes du domaine Uchiwa, certainement la dernière fois… A croire qu'une malédiction pesait réellement sur lui et ce domaine, il avait eu peu d'amis dans sa vie et le clan Uchiwa allait de nouveau lui en enlever un. Pendant un long moment les deux ninjas étaient devenus amis au travers de leur masque sans connaitre le vrai visage de cet être, puis ils avaient fini par montrer leurs visages. C'était sur ces pensées qu'il arriva devant le terrain d'entrainement du clan, voyant son ami joué peut-être une dernière fois avec son petit frère.

- Oh que me vaut la visite d'un ninja telle que toi ici. Dit-il en riant doucement.

- Itachi, voyons ne dit pas n'importe quoi tu es bien meilleur que moi et pour cause c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage mais rien de plus il ne savait pas faire plus, mais cela signifiait beaucoup pour le génie des Uchiwa et c'est vrai il devait beaucoup au ninja qui se tenait la face à lui ! Et si aujourd'hui il ne craquait pas c'est parce qu'il le savait derrière lui prêt à le rattraper avant qu'il ne chute, prêt à la frapper pour le faire continuer d'avancer.

- C'est vrai et je t'en remercie. Mais ta visite ici n'est pas pour recevoir des remerciements je suppose !

- Tu as raison j'ai à te parler, as-tu un petit moment à me consacrer. Il vit le regard d'Itachi se poser sur son petit frère de cinq ans oui le temps se comptait désormais et chaque minute aurait son importance. Mais le temps qui coulait ne manquait pas qu'a lui. Ne tant fait pas ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Repris le ninja.

Alors l'Uchiwa s'éloigna disant à son petit frère de continuer l'entrainement et qu'il reviendrait vite. Ils s'éloignaient donc ensemble loin de l'agitation du village se posant sur le mont Hokage au calme. Et le ninja au nom d'Anbu Yukito pris la parole expliquant sa venue jusqu'à lui.

De son côté l'Hokage avait fait convoquer Naruto, il était temps, il c'était préparé toute la journée à cette conversation. Beaucoup de choses allaient être dites et il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps mais son temps était compté et ce n'est pas des heures qui lui manquaient non lui il lui manquait plusieurs années pour révéler à l'enfant une partie de sa vie.

Le petit blond frappa à la porte et la voix de derrière lui permit d'entrer.

- Jiji-sama, souris l'enfant heureux de voir une personne qui ne le détestait pas.

Le grand homme resta un moment figé face à l'enfant un œil bandé, les bras brulés et un visage fatigué malgré tout le repos que le ninja lui avait imposé.

- Naruto, approche un peu.

L'enfant aux cheveux couleur blé s'avança et l'Hokage le prit sur ses genoux, il tourna son fauteuil et ils regardèrent ensemble un court moment le village. Mais Naruto n'aimait pas cette vue, non il n'aimait plus ce village qui le battait sans raison, il avait perdu une partie de la vue, il n'avait que cinq ans mais il était déjà fatigué de lutter pour survivre, car oui pour lui c'était une réelle survie. Alors il sauta des jambes et se plaça entre son grand-père comme il aimait l'appeler et ce village !

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir dit !?

La question était tombée, c'était une discussion avec un gamin mais il aurait accepté des centaines de réunions avec le conseil pour éviter celle-ci. Il se leva donc et prit une chaise qu'il posa en face de la sienne qui était toujours face à son village.

- Assi toi Naruto, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire. Reprit-il de sa voix qui semblait soudainement si vieille.

Assi face à lui son regard se posa sur son œil bandé.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois te dire et le temps nous manque Naruto, alors écoute bien. Ce jour aurait dû arriver bien plus tard mais les événements arrivés précipitent les choses. Tu vois ce qui t'est arrivé n'est pas normal, que les gens te frappent et te regard avec mépris est inamissible, j'ai essayé de te protéger mais j'ai échoué, les marques sur ton corps en sont la preuve et pardonne-moi !

- Ne tant fait pas ce n'est pas si grave et puis je peux toujours voir.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il se rende responsable des autres villageois après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Si c'est grave Naruto ! Il est l'heure que je te révèle certaines choses. Tu sais que tu es né le dix octobre il y a cinq ans, tu as déjà dû remarquer tu guéris très rapidement, les gens ne t'aiment pas, tout ça à une bonne raison Naruto. Tu es l'hôte de Kyubi.

L'Hokage ne savait pas comment sortir cette vérité, il y avait pensé une journée entière, cherchant toute sorte de tournure de phrase mais l'impact de ce nom ne changeait pas, alors il avait décidé de lâcher ce nom d'une simple façon, regardant l'explosion certaine que cela allait créer sur le petit aux cheveux blonds.

Mais rien aucun sentiment ne s'afficha sur le visage de Naruto, non celui-ci restait de marbre face à l'information comme si elle ne la concernait pas.

Mais dans le fond il avait toujours su, oui au fond de lui il savait qu'il était différent, pas à cause des regards braqués et des coups portés sur lui. Non il le savait car même dans la solitude il ne se sentait pas seul car il avait l'impression qu'une personne était toujours là avec lui. Et la réponse était là, il était l'hôte du Kyubi bien-sur il était choqué, qui ne le serait pas, mais l'idée de détenir ce monstre ne l'avait pas atteint ou du moins pas pour le moment. La seule idée qui restait bloquée en lui et que tous ces regards, tous ces coups, toutes ces injures depuis ses cinq ans tout cela car on avait scellé son destin avec ce monstre qui avait détruit tant de vie, car il était l'hôte du démon renard à neuf queues.

Sa colère augmenta à la pensée des enfants qui l'ont rejeté, battues, insultées pour des raisons qu'ils ignoraient. Car leurs parents leur avaient dit de le traiter ainsi, de le traiter comme eux le faisaient une fois la nuit tombée. Plus jamais il ne sourirait pour ce village, la haine pour ce lieu était énorme des années de souffrance pour ce destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi, non il n'avait rien demandé ! Puis soudain, l'idée de porter le Kyubi en lui, lui fit peur et il recula dans le fond de sa chaise. Le vieil homme posa sa main sur la petite jambe et plongea son regarda dans l'œil azure du petit. Voulant le rassurer, quelques larmes se mirent à rouler sur la peau pâle et l'homme le prit dans ces bars. Ils restaient ainsi un long moment. Une fois que l'enfant aux cheveux couleur blés se soit clamé il défit l'étreinte et essuya les larmes de l'enfant une dernière fois.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, et comme cela ne peut pas continuer. Tu vas partir ?

- Je… partir mais avec qui ?

C'est vrai qui voudrait s'encombrer d'un enfant portant un démon.

- Avec une personne en qui j'ai totalement confiance, tu seras bien avec lui. Mais n'en parle à personne, tu pars demain soir.

Maintenant qu'il savait, il voulait partir pour ne plus subir ce traitement, pour devenir fort et venger toute la haine qu'ils ont déversée sur lui et qu'il avait toujours pardonné se pensant réellement responsable et méritant peut-être cette colère mais plus maintenant, maintenant les choses allait changer, plus jamais il ne laisserait une personne le battre sans une bonne raison, plus jamais il ne reviendrait à Konoha !

Voyant le regard se poser sur son ventre, là où se trouvait le seau, car il avait compris ce n'était pas un idiot. C'était ce symbole étrange qui retenait cette bête féroce en lui, l'Hokage reprit la parole.

- Ne te fais pas de souci Naruto, avec toi il est en sécurité et tu l'es aussi, c'est pour cela qu'il est là dit-il en pointant son ventre. Car l'homme qui l'a mis en toi avait confiance en toi et t'a écrit un avenir grandiose, tu feras de grandes choses Naruto, n'est crainte, tu ne seras jamais seul.

- Jamais seul…

Pour lui ces mots n'avaient pas de sens il avait toujours été seul avant hier et cet étrange homme qui l'avait sauvé.

- Non Naruto tu ne seras jamais seul !

Il avait eu trop d'émotion pour le petit être qui s'endormit dans les bras de son grand-père de substitution.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit le Hokage était toujours devant son bureau, Naruto dans les bras il profitait une dernière fois de cet enfant qui venait déjà de perdre une partie de sa joie en sachant la vérité sur la méchanceté gratuite des villageois, il le savait l'enfant était parti et il réfléchissait au prochain jour et surtout à demain, il aurait des choses à dire à Itachi avant que lui aussi ne doive fuir.

Soudain une personne frappa à sa porte qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Il grogna un entré et c'est Yukito qui apparut en tenue d'Anbu.

- Yukito alors.

- Il a accepté sans la moindre hésitation.

- Je m'en doutais.

Le regard de Yukito se posa sur Naruto dans les bras du Sandaime.

- Je lui ai dit pour Kyubi il était un peu déboussolé bien qu'il n'a rien voulu me montrer, j'ai peur qu'il ne voue une haine sans fin au village.

Naruto dans les bras du chef du village c'était réveiller quand le ninja avait franchi la porte du bureau et avait suivi toute la conversation alors c'était cela le nom de son sauveur Yukito.

- Ne vous en faites pas avec Itachi il ne craint rien et lui sera expliqué il est très bon dans ce domaine.

- Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux. Tien prend le, ramène le chez lui et veille sur lui jusqu'à son départ de demain soir.

- Bien sûr ! Hokage-sama.

Pour une raison étrange le ninja d'élite se sentit moins embarrassé que la dernière fois à s'occuper de l'enfant et cela n'échappa au Sandaime.

Ils partirent donc en direction du petit appartement de Naruto où il le recoucha soigneusement.


	2. Chapitre I

**Voila la suite, j'espère quelle va vous plaire. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires ça fait plaisir et ça motive.**  
**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Chapitre I : La nouvelle équipe dans l'ancien village maudit**

Le vent chaud glissait sur sa peau déjà bien bronzée, les premiers rayons de soleil faisaient rayonner ses cheveux dorés retenus par un bandeau à l'effigie de son village. Il était arrivé depuis bien longtemps au point de rendez-vous, suffisamment pour avoir pu observer comme il aimait le faire le levé du soleil.

Habillé de sa tenue noire plutôt classique et près du corps avec quelques renforcements métalliques au niveau des coudes et des genoux, un katana au manche tout aussi sombre sur lequel un ruban orangé était attaché, mais à la lame aussi blanche que la neige reposait fièrement dans son dos.

Debout face à la cascade qui cachait son beau village, il attendait l'arrivé des ses coéquipiers et de sa Sensei. Aujourd'hui était une journée différente de toutes les autres et il était partagé entre un bon nombre de sentiments bien souvent opposés l'excitation, la joie, le doute et la peur… _''La Peur''_ cela l'énervait de ressentir un tel sentiment, qui s'était promis ne plus jamais éprouver. Et pourtant, la peur était bien présente tout au fond de lui et il aurait était idiot de ne pas vouloir l'excepter… Il sourit amèrement, lui le meilleur aspirant ninja que ce village n'est jamais compté, lui qui était arrivé de nul par et qui avait passé cet examen Genin avec brio alors qu'il n'avait jamais suivi un seul cours de l'académie. Il se souvenait si bien de ce jour, le début de sa nouvelle vie, la fin d'une autre… Il avait douze ans à l'époque.

_Ils étaient partis tôt ce jour-là, au début il avait pensé qu'à nouveau le danger rodait bien trop près tapie dans l'ombre attendant un moment de faiblesse et qu'à nouveau ils leur faillaient fuir. Itachi était devenu prudent ces derniers temps depuis que son petit protégé, c'était fait enlevé sans qu'il ne puisse s'opposer, par manque d'attention…_

_ - Où allons-nous Itachi ?_

_ - Nous partons, je ne peux plus m'occuper de toi. Il y a trop de dangers._

_ - Alors tu comptes me laisser seul à nouveau. Souffla tristement le petit blond qui le suivait, sans pour autant se laisser envahir par ce sentiment._

_Itachi stoppa sa course et se retourna vivement vers Naruto qui se tenait sur une branche juste derrière lui un air surpris plaqué sur le visage. Le ninja sourit faiblement comment pouvait-on si mal cacher ces expressions ? Il posa son regard sur l'enfant qui n'en était plus un d'ailleurs et ce depuis bien longtemps. Il était loin le petit garçon peureux de cinq ans vêtu de sa tenue orange. Naruto avait bien changé en sept ans, il était devenu fort, très fort avait acquérir une certaine sagesse et surtout avait évolué… Il s'entraînait avec acharnement tous les jours, pour ne plus subir ! Pour être respecter !_

_ - Je ne vais pas te laisser seul Naruto, crois-moi ! Dit-il avec fermeté pour être sur d'ôter cette idée absurde du jeune garçon. Cependant aujourd'hui je ne peux plus assurer ta protection, ce qui t'est arrivé ne doit plus se reproduire. Et puis il te faut un village, des enfants de ton âge, des amis tu comprends… et ça malgré toute mon envie tu ne le découvriras jamais en restant à mes côtés._

_Il savait que Naruto lui obéirait de toute façon, depuis qu'il l'avait pris avec lui il avait toujours fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé sans jamais broncher ou grogner. Et s'il lui avait demandé de rester assis des heures sous la pluie il l'aurait fait. Il avait donc repris sa route sans se soucier de ce point._

_ - Je comprends Itachi, mais que vas-tu faire toi ? Nous n'allons plus nous revoir ?  
- J'ai de nombreuses choses à faire… Nous nous reverrons un jour crois moi et puis soit sûr que je veillerais toujours sûr toi._

_La conversation n'était pas allée plus loin et ils avaient repris leur chemin avec rapidité, pour arrivé enfin de journée dans un splendide village construit au-dessus d'une immense cascade._

_A leur arrivée il avait pénétré le village caché sans le moindre problème, rapidement attrapé par une jeune femme qui à la déduction de Naruto leur avait permis cette entrée sans problème._

_Ils avaient fini par rencontrer le chef de ce village qui c'était avéré plutôt jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Cependant derrière son apparence de gamin pas très brave et apte à diriger un village ils avaient été surpris de ce confronté à un tel dirigent. La discussion avait été longue le jeune garçon conscient de son manque d'expérience avait peur de faire une erreur et c'est grâce à l'appui de la jeune femme qui ne les avait jamais quittés et une petite condition qu'il avait accepté de prendre Naruto comme membre de son village. Celui-ci accepter Naruto s'il réussissait l'examen Genin qui avait lieu le jour même et aussi car la femme c'était protée garant du jeune homme sans même le connaitre. Bien sur il avait réussit cet examen qui c'était avéré être un jeu d'enfant pour lui._

_Avant là fin de cette journée qui annonçait le départ obligatoire d'Itachi, ils avaient longuement discuté avec la femme._

_ - Naruto, je n'ai pas pris le temps de te présenter Akiko Yagi. Elle va s'occuper de toi comme je l'ai fait._

_ - D'accord. Itachi vas-tu revenir ? Ça voix ne cachait pas son inquiétude, non pas de ne plus avoir le ninja pour le protéger mais de perdre l'homme qui lui avait tout appris et tout donné !_

_Itachi c'était mis à genoux face à lui et avait posé ses deux mains sur chacune des épaules du blond._

_ - Naruto, je te promets que nous nous reverrons un jour. Et tu sais que je tiens chacune de mes promesses ! Cependant, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne pas oublié ce que je t'ai appris, et je ne te parle pas de techniques ou autres, tu le sais je te parle de tout le reste avait-il dit un posant l'une de ses mains sur la poitrine du garçon. Tout le reste Naruto, garde ton cœur pur et ne cherche pas la vengeance, elle est inutile et ne te mènera à rien si ce n'est ta perte. Pardonne le village, pardonne Konoha. Je sais que tu y retourneras un jour alors n'oublie pas les promesses que tu m'as faites et je n'oublierais pas les tiennes._

_Le discours sonnait comme un adieu et il avait eu du mal à ce dire qu'il le reverrait un jour…_

_ - Je n'oublierais pas Itachi._

_Il le prit dans ses bars une dernière fois, lui soufflant quelques paroles avant de partir._

_ - Tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé Naruto, alors prend soin de toi, continue à t'entraîner, maitrise Kyûbi et entraine ton œil._

_Naruto avait souri pour toute réponse, Itachi s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup trop pour lui, alors qu'ils le savaient tous deux qu'il était loin d'être en danger au beau milieu d'un village caché, ou du moins il pouvait l'être encore quelques temps._

_ - Merci pour tout Itachi. _

'' Merci pour tout Itachi. '' Ce petit retour dans le passé avait effacé toute trace de peur. Cependant l'apaisement ne dura qu'un temps quand il ressenti la présence d'un ninja de son village dans son dos.

- Saki-sama ! Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Mais le Chuunin ne semblait nullement effrayé et s'approcha avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je viens voir à quel point notre village est tombé bien bas. Il vous envoie toi et tes deux pauvres coéquipiers capables de ce blessé tout seul.

Naruto n'aimait pas cet homme, Saki. Sensei d'une équipe de Genin, il n'avait jamais apprécié l'arrivé du blond dans son village et encore moins depuis qu'il avait vu à quel point il lui était supérieur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le provoquer.

Naruto se déplaça aussi rapidement qu'un souffle de vent et se positionna face au Chuunin, seul quelques centimètres les séparaient. L'atmosphère autour du plus jeune était devenue lourde et charger de pulsions meurtrières.

'' Non mais à quoi il joue lui ! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore tué, depuis le temps qu'il te provoque ! ''

'' Kura' arrête, ne t'occupe ça. Je vais m'en occupe ! '' Gronda le blond à son ami.

C'était un combat inutile et déjà perdu pour le Chuunin.

- Comment espériez-vous me battre Saki-sama avec cette aura qui ne ferait même pas fuir un chat ?

L'homme ressenti d'un coup une aura bien plus noire que la sienne envahir l'espace et prendre le dessus sur lui. Il se faisait de plus en plus envahir par le jeune blond, et de grosses goutes roulaient sur son visage et le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner

Soudain toute la pression autour de lui s'écroula et il souffla malgré lui soulagé que _''le gamin''_ comme il l'appelait est cessé.

- Je crois que tu peux arrêter ça Naruto ! Fit une voix amusée dans leur dos. Saki-san, veuillez retourner auprès de vos élèves ils doivent vous attendre.

Le Chuunin siffla entre ses dents tel un serpent, aillant déjà oublié que sans son intervention, il aurait perdu face à un Genin.

- Bien sur Akiko-sama.

L'homme partit en jurant tout bas pendant que Naruto lançait un regard noir cette silhouette qui s'effaçait derrière la cascade.

Il finit par sentir la main douce de sa Sensei se poser sur son épaule.

- Ne refais pas ça, tu c'est bien comment est Saki. Il n'est pas nécessaire de répondre à ses provocations.

Il se retourna pour faire face à une belle jeune femme, de magnifiques cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade le long de son dos et encadraient son visage fin sur lequel étaient dessinés deux traits fins de couleur violets partant du haut de ses joues pour descendre vers son coup, ses yeux émeraude dans lesquels se lisaient l'expérience de la vie, la joie et la tristesse.

- Vous avez raison. Dit-il tout bas.

- Ça va Naruto ? Je sais que Saki t'énerve mais là tu y es allé un peu fort !

- Je crois que retourner là-bas m'angoisse un peu. Dit-il à contre cœur, difficile pour lui d'aborder des sujets se rapprochant de près ou de loin a son ancien village.

Akiko accentua la pression sur son épaule, pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiet pas ça ira.

- Ne faites pas semblant, je sais que pour vous aussi c'est un retour aux sources. Dit-il d'une voix douce comme s'il était désolé d'évoquer cette vérité que tous semblaient ignorer.

Elle se figea en entend cette phrase, comment pouvait-il savoir ?

- C'est Itachi qui m'avait dit qu'autre fois vous faisiez partie du village de Konoha et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a mené ici. Mais ne vous en faites pas je ne dirais rien.

- Itachi n'aurait pas dû te dire ça ! Gronda-t-elle.

- Naruto, Akiko-Sensei ! Criaient deux jeunes au loin en secouant leurs mains.

C'étaient les deux autres membres son équipe : Kimiko Ikeda, une jeune fille splendide, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit descendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos en une fine tresse, des yeux marron-vert. Elle était gentille et attentionnée envers ses deux amis. Plutôt posée et réfléchit Kimiko était rapidement devenue le stratège du groupe, ses compétences en combat n'étaient pas des meilleurs cependant ses connaissances médicales important pour une jeune de son âge étaient étonnante et servaient bien aux deux garçons.

L'autre membre de cette équipe était Hiroshi Sasaki, un jeune garçon aux cheveux kaki une couleur inhabituelle qu'il portait à merveille, un regard chocolat empli de joie et de malice masquant toute la peine qui semblait peser sur lui. Il était du genre hyperactif, joueur et moqueur mais lors des combats ou moment cruciaux, il savait s'effacer et être discret. Ses compétences n'étaient pas à négliger, il était un adversaire redoutable.

A eux trois, ils faisaient partie des rares équipes du village caché de Taki à participer à l'examen Chuunin.

De loin l'une des meilleures équipes Genin que ce village ait pu compter !

C'était une équipe très soudée, qui savait utiliser les compétences de chacun tout en comblant les défauts. Ils se connaissaient tous très bien et pourtant ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'il c'étaient rencontré mais les liens c'étaient tissés rapidement signe que cette équipe était destinée à travailler ensemble à ne faire qu'un. Ils n'avaient aucun secret les uns pour les autres… ou presque. C'était une équipe admirée dans leur village un exemple pour toutes les autres, ils égalaient un bon nombre d'équipes de Chuunin de bon niveau.

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous présent ! Je crois qu'il est donc temps pour nous de partir. Fit Akiko quand ils furent à prés d'eux.

- Ouai s'est parti on va tous les massacrer ! On va leur montrer ce que valent les ninjas de Taki. S'exclama avec joie Hiroshi en courant devant les autres.

- Hiroshi ne te réjouit pas trop vite, nous ne sommes que les ninjas d'un petit village. Alors ne t'emballe pas trop.

Cela avait eu un effet direct, il avait stoppé tout mouvement comme figé par la remarque de sa coéquipière.

- Ne l'écoute pas nous avons autant de chance que les autres. Repris Naruto avec un sourire confiant.

- Naruto je n'ai pas dit que nous n'avions pas… Commença à s'énerver Kimiko cependant elle fut coupée par l'ainé et de loin du petit groupe.

- Bien je vois que vous avez assez d'énergie pour vous disputer ça me fait plaisir, avec autant d'énergie c'est sûr que nous allons pouvoir arriver demain après-midi. Leur souris sadiquement leur Sensei.

- Hein ! Mais pourquoi si tôt ? Reprirent les trois d'une même voix.

- Car ça va vous faire un bon entrainement et qu'une semaine d'avance n'est pas de trop.

- Quoi ! Un entrainement mais vous avez un problème ou quoi avec les entrainements Sensei ? Vous savez que le but final n'est pas de tuer vos élèves. Reprit-il avec le plus grand des sérieux, ce qui fit rire le reste du groupe.

- Allé Hiroshi ne t'en fait pas et puis en arrivant plutôt on pourra en apprendre un peu plus sur nos adversaires et on pour '' tous les massacrer ''. Fit Kimiko avec une voix plus grave à la fin pour imiter le kaki.

- Elle n'a pas trot ! Hiroshi et puis moi je trouve qu'elle t'imite super bien. Se moqua le blond.

- Mouai, moquez-vous, moquez-vous mais en attendant Akiko-Sensei elle, elle est parti devant !

Comme leur avait dit leur Sensei, il ne leur avait pas fallu plus d'une demi-journée pour voir se dessiner face à eux les deux grandes portes rouges du village caché de la feuille.

Ils allaient enfin arriver face aux portes et toute l'équipe remarqua que Naruto avait ralenti brusquement diminuant leur avancé à tous.

Il allait de nouveau franchir ces portes, huit ans après… Il remarqua bien vite que la vigilance avait diminué, un seul garde gardait l'entrée.

'' Sûrement l'examen qui demande un grand nombre de ninjas. '' Pensa le blond.

'' Ouai ils ont raison, qu'ils se ressemblent tous au même endroit ce sera plus simple pour les tuer ! '' Cracha une voix grave dans l'esprit de Naruto.

L'examen Chuunin c'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient là, c'est pour cette raison qu'il retournait dans ce village maudit. Ces poings se seraient et les souvenirs refaisaient surface comme une violente tempête terrassant toute promesse et toute volonté, il sentait cette haine remonter en lui, alimenter par le désir de vengeance du renard.

Voyant la détresse de leur coéquipier et cet étrange sentiment qui amener de lui, ils posèrent tous les deux leurs mains sur son épaule. Naruto étrangement soulager par leur présence se retourna et leur sourit pour ne pas les inquiéter.

- Ne tant fait pas ça va aller, et puis nous sommes là ! Lui dit Hiroshi en accentuant la pression sur l'épaule de son ami.

Naruto posa son regard sur Akiko qui d'un simple mouvement de tête le rassura.

C'était horrible pour lui de revenir ici et seul Akiko pouvait le comprendre. Il avait pourtant treize ans aujourd'hui, il avait fait face à des ennemis parfois puissants et dangereux, bien plus qu'un simple civil… Il avait dû apprendre à fuir, à ce cacher, à s'infiltrer, pendant des années il avait développé ses sens. Il avait eu l'un des meilleurs ninjas comme Sensei. On pouvait dire que c'était un vrai petit génie… et pourtant en passant le seuil de ce village, il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau cinq ans, d'être faible et inccapabale de se défendre, qu'au prochain coin de rue il serait de nouveau frappé et torturé… Il avait peur !

Akiko qui ressentait bien le trouble chez son élève et le combat intérieur qu'il devait mener s'approcha d'eux.

- Kimiko, Hiroshi tenaient, prennaient cette argent et allé boire un truc au restaurant là-bas. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt une petite barque.

Les deux Genins partir en direction de la cabane sans broncher, ils se doutaient bien que les choses qui allaient être dites ne les regardaient en rien. Bien qu'ils partageaient tout, ils savaient tous les deux que Naruto était pleins de mystères et qu'il lui était imposible de leur révéler certaines choses.

Naruto lui s'éloigna légerment de l'agitation de la ville pour se retrouver sur un petit pont rouge. Pendant un long moment aucun des deux ne prit la parole, les deux regardaient l'eau couler sous eux.

- Il ne va rien t'arriver. Souffla Akiko. Naruto la regarda étrangement attendant une suite à ces paroles.

- Les temps ont changé Naruto, aujourd'hui tu es aussi fort qu'un Jounin, et tu le sais alors n'ai pas peur, n'ai pas peur car si jamais il le faut je serais là. Elle détacha son regard de l'eau et le plongea dans celui azur de son élève balaynt la peur du jeune homme.

- Merci Akiko.

- Allons, je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans un tel moment. D'ailleurs nous devons mettre certaines choses au clair. Ici n'est pas sans danger pour toi. Ici n'est pas sans danger pour toi. Moi et Itachi avons tout prévu alors, tu vas suivre nos instructions !

- Quelles sont vos instructions ?

- Tout d'abord tu dois changer de nom, Uzumaki est trop connu au village de Konoha et comme tu es le dernier à le porter ils vont directement te reconnaître. Alors que dis-tu de Naruto Kura ?

- Tu te sers de Kuarma pour me trouver un nom, il ne va pas du tout aimer cette idée là ! Mais ça le va.

- Parfait, de toute façon tu n'aurais pas eu le choix je t'ai déjà inscrit sous ce nom là ! Il souffla dépité c'était toujours la même chose avec elle.

- Tu n'oublies pas de le dire aux deux autres qu'ils ne fassent pas une gaffe. Ensuite, n'utiles pas le chakra de Kurama, en aucun cas tu m'entends ! Ni le Fûinjutsu ça éveillerait les soupçons et encore moins ton dojutsu. Tu m'as bien comprise Naruto ! Termina-t-elle avec son regard et sa voix la plus sérieuse. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Naruto. Il connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir vue de nombreuses fois sur Itachi. Les conditions qu'apposaient Akiko et Itachi n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

- Bien sur je ferais attention.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, Akiko n'avait pas finit. Elle devait encore lui dire certaines choses et surtout trouver les bons mots.

- Toutes ces précautions sont là pour que personne ne découvre ton identité, cependant il y a un risque important pour que tu sois découvert par certains ninjas alors si tu te sens suivit ou épié je veux que tu m'en parles immédiatement. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de revenir ici mais n'oublie pas ce qu'Iatchi t'a dit Naruto ne laisse pas Kurama faire ressortir si facilement toute ta colère…

Naruto ne dit rien, que pouvait-il dire ? Elle avait raison, elle avait déjà compris que son colocataire le poussait pour qu'il craque alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arrivé. Elle aussi l'avait beaucoup aidé pour qu'il pardonne… au moins un peu la cupidité des villageois. Elle avait toujours était là.

- Allé, je crois que nous avons terminé. Retourne avec les autres j'ai des choses à faire, retrouvez moi ici ce soir. Oh Naruto j'allais presque oublier de te dire. J'ai cette lettre de la part d'Itachi il tenait à ce que je te la donne le jour où nous irons à Konoha.

Naruto salua sa Sensei et pris doucement l'enveloppe entre ses mains, la regarda un moment avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

Arrivé à la petite cabane, il rechercha ses coéquipiers et les trouva rapidement, un verre de jus de fruit entre les mains, rigolant certainement d'une idiotie du kaki. Il prit place à leur côté demandant un verre.

- C'est quoi ton enveloppe ?

- Une lettre de mon ancien Sensei. Ça vous dit que je vous face visiter le village, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose mais il va falloir attendre un peu donc en attendant on peu faire un petit tour.

- Ouai, allons visiter ce village ! Ça à l'aire vachement grand quand même.

- Attend Hiroshi vous ne devez pas m'appeler Uzumaki Naruto mais Kura Naruto, on ne doit pas parler de mon dojutsu et ni de mes connaissances en Fûinjutsu.

- C'est une évidence Naruto K.U.R.A ! Rigola Kimiko. Allé viens allons faire ce petit tour !

Le trio marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha depuis quelques minutes quand ils entendirent des cris au coin de la rue.

- Eh toi enlèves tes sales pattes de mon ami tu entends !

- J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avant que l'autre rabat-joie de service n'arrive.

- Lâche-moi espèce de…

Face à eux se tenait deux groupes de ninja qui semblait s'opposer pendant que chacun de ces groupes avaient un membre qui se '' battait '' au milieu.

Cinq jeunes leur faisaient dos, des jeunes de Konoha dont certains qui portait le bandeau du village prouvant qu'ils étaient des ninjas. Il y avait deux gamins qui se cachaient derrières les plus grands, les aspirants de Konoha une fille aux cheveux rose bonbon et un garçon châtain plus le gamin qui se faisait massacrer au milieu par celui de l'autre groupe. Des ninjas de Suna si l'on en croyait l'insigne qui figurait sur leur bandeau, une blonde avec quatre couettes et ce qui devait être son coéquipier, un jeune garçon au visage couvert de peinture violette qui tenait dans sa main à la hauteur de son visage le gamin de Konoha totalement impuissant face à son agresseur.

Cette image frappa Naruto et lui rappela ces longues années d'impuissances où lui aussi se faisait malmener par les plus grands. Cependant l'enfant qui était bloqué entre les mains puissantes de son ennemi ne semblait pas être seul.

Le châtain de Konoha se débâtait dans tous les sens comme un fou furieux demandant à ce qu'il relâche son ami. Il avait fini par s'élancer avec rage sur le ninja de Suna, tombant tout droit dans le piège tendu par celui-ci. L'idiot pensa Naruto qui avait vue les fils de chakra s'accrocher au pied du châtain. Bien qu'il veuille aider son ami, il si prenait mal, il n'était apparemment pas de taille face à lui et la fille aux cheveux rose ne semblait pas de niveau non plus.

'' Et en plus il insiste. '' Pensa-t-il en voyant qu'il allait retourner à la charge.

'' Tu ferais bien de le laisser se faire massacrer, c'est un… je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs mais il est de Konoha ! '' Grogna rageusement Kurama dans l'esprit du blond.

'' Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kura', il va se blesser, en plus il y en à un autre dans l'arbre. ''

'' Deux autres. '' Rectifia Kurama.

Naruto se concentra attentivement sur l'arbre, effectivement il y avait bien une deuxième personne dans cet arbre. Sans l'aide de Kurama, il n'aurait jamais pu le ressentir ça devait être un ninja puissant…

Sortant de sa réflexion il vit le châtain s'élancer de nouveau tout droit sur l'agresseur qui semblait maintenant vouloir frapper son ami pendant que l'autre dans l'arbre, celui que Naruto avait repéré seul, allait lancer une pierre pour stopper le coup.

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour, il ne supportait plus depuis longtemps ce genre de combat qui n'avait aucun but, aucune raison d'exister. De la violence gratuite rien de plus.

Il se déplaça à une vitesse incroyable, s'interposant entre les deux. Il stoppa le châtain en enfonçant son pouce droit dans la clavicule de celui-ci, déclenchant une décharge et le stoppant net dans son élan. Il passa son bras gauche autour du poing dressé du ninja de Suna stoppant son coup et attrapa avec cette même main la pierre qui avait été lancée de l'arbre.

Il relâcha alors rapidement la pression. Le gamin était tombé au sol sous la surprise de son agresseur. Tous avaient leur regard braqué sur le blond, lui qui ne devait pas se faire remarquer, c'était plutôt raté.

- Arrêtez ça, vous faites honte à vos villages, vous aurez tout le loisir de vous affronter lors de l'examen. Fit-il d'une voix sobre et sans la moindre trace de sentiment.

- Oh encore un gamin qui se prend pour un héros. Je déteste les ados en ton genre. Dit-il en tirant sur l'une des bandelettes qui entouraient une chose étrange attachée dans son dos.

- Je ne prends pas pour un héros et ce n'est pas nécessaire de sortir ta marionnette, je m'en vais. Finit-il en voyant le regard meurtrier de ces coéquipiers.

- Sale mioche tu vas voir…

- Kankurô, arrête. Il a raison, tu fais honte à notre village. Parla une voix froide et dénuée de tout sentiment venant de l'arbre où se situait le ninja de Konoha qui avait lancé la pierre.

- Ga…Gaara. Articula le dénommé Kankurô qui semblait subitement bien apeuré au simple murmure de cette voix.

- Tu es la honte de notre village, pourquoi sommes-nous venu ici, au village de Konoha ?

- Je… je sais mais, écoute ce sont eux qui m'ont attaqué alors j'ai…

- Tais-toi ! Sinon tu vas le regretter. Le visage de Kankurô ruisselait de peur face aux paroles de son coéquipier.

- D'accord je l'avoue, c'est moi qui ai tout déclenché, je suis désolé. Sincèrement désolé.

'' C'est pathétique il était prêt à tabasser un pauvre gamin et là il n'y a plus personne. ''

'' Tu as raison, mais cette histoire ne nous regarde pas. Je n'aurais pas dû intervenir. ''

'' C'est sur avec un peu de chance ils se seraient entre-tués. '' Finit Kurama en passant sa langue sur ses babines.

- Au nom de notre équipe je te présente nos excuses. Repris, toujours froidement le ninja de Suna en descendant sous la forme d'une tornade de sable au sol.

Naruto qui allait partir pour faire demi-tour fut frappé par son regard et son jeune âge, bien qu'il devait être aussi âgé que lui, il semblait être déjà bien trop marqué par la vie, un peu comme lui.

- J'accepte tes excuses bien que tu ne devrais pas me les adresser. Mais plutôt les diriger vers ces ninjas de Konoha. Bien qu'il fit tous les efforts du monde pour paraitre neutre on sentait de la rancœur et de la haine dans ses derniers mots.

Il commença à repartir et s'aperçut que ces équipiers l'avaient rejoint. Kimiko lui jetait des regards noirs qui ne le rassuraient pas du tout et Hiroshi rigolait discrètement de la situation dans laquelle il c'était mis.

- Bien partons, maintenant ! Fit Kimiko pour en finir avec cette altercation dans laquelle ils avaient interféré.

- Attendez ! Dit fortement la file aux cheveux roses en voyant les deux équipes partir par où ils étaient venue.

- Quoi !? Dirent d'une même voix la kunoichi de Suna et Hiroshi.

- Vous n'avez pas à être ici, vous n'êtes pas du village de Konoha !

- Détrompe-toi, nous avons notre place ici et ce laissé passer le prouve. Nous sommes ici pour l'examen Chuunin. Dit Kimiko énervée par la situation.

Ils reprirent tous leurs routes face à la réponse de Kimiko qui était très claire à moins d'être un idiot comme ce ninja châtain qui demandait ce qu'était cet examen !

- Attendez, quels sont vos noms ?  
L'équipe de Naruto se retourna et celle de Gaara aussi !

- Qui ça, moi ? Demanda la jeune fille de Suna, le rouge aux joues.

- Non, celui qui a la gourde sur le dos et toi aussi le blond !  
- Je suis Gaara du Désert, j'aimerais aussi connaître ton nom ?

- Je suis Naruto Kura et peu m'importe qui tu es, tu es de Konoha ! Dit-il en grinçant des dents, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ne rien ajouter de plus que son nom pensa Kimiko.

- Je vais te le dire quand même je suis Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Uchiwa. Murmura faiblement Naruto, alors c'était lui le frère de son Sensei.

Ils repartir tous les trois par où ils étaient venus sans un mot, la petite démonstration de Naruto avait largement suffit il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter.

- Tu étais obligé ?!

- Obligé de quoi ? Fit le blond innocent.

- Obliger de te montrer en spectacle comme ça !

- Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ce môme se faire frapper ! Se défendit-il comme il pu face à la colère de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais bien qu'Hiroshi aurait pu intervenir ! Naruto nous savons que tu fais des efforts mais je t'assure que ça s'entend que tu ne portes pas Konoha dans ton cœur.

Naruto ne dit rien pendant un court instant son visage c'était assombri Kurama le poussait à se battre, le rendant agressif ici, mais rapidement il reprit le dessus.

- Vous avez raison c'était idiot de ma part, mais au moins vous avez pu vous faire une petite idée de nos adversaires. Rigola-t-il nerveusement en passant une main derrière sa tête.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot Naruto, dit Kimiko en s'approchant de lui.

- Hé si on allait manger un peu ? Proposa Naruto en entendant l'estomac d'Hiroshi protester.

- Alors là, je crois que c'est la meilleure idée que tu n'es jamais eu !

Ils c'étaient donc installés confortablement à la table d'un restaurant de ramen. Rigolant des idioties permanentes d'Hiroshi, parlant des prochains jours à venir. Kimiko leur avait rapidement dressé un top sur les capacités qu'elle avait soupçonné chez les ninjas de Suna et de Konoha qu'ils avaient croisé il y a maintenant quelques heures. Hiroshi leur avait indiqué leur force et probables affinités et Naruto leur avait proposé une idée d'entrainement.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient tranquillement un Anbu fit son apparition en un nuage de fumée stoppant toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant, chacun se demandait la raison de la présence d'un tel ninja dans un simple restaurant de ramen. Le ninja nullement gêné par les regards barquaient sur lui se dirigea vers la table des trois Genin. Il se tourna vers Naruto, on lui avait dit de s'adresser à un dénommé Kura et que celui-ci était blond. Il enchaina donc avec une voix des plus graves et totalement sobre comme si une machine se cachait derrière ce masque. Masque que Naruto avait très bien reconnue, comment aurait-il pu oublier le masque de la seule personne qui l'avait sauvé des coups des villageois ? Celui de l'homme qui pour la première fois était venu à son aide et ne l'avait pas lâchement abandonné.

- Kura, l'Hokage vous demande !

Naruto souffla à l'entente de son nom il allait avoir du mal à si faire.

- J'arrive, merci.

L'Anbu disparu comme il était venu en ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de fumée qui s'estompa rapidement.

- C'était lui. Voyant que ses coéquipiers ne comprenaient pas de quoi il parlait il continua. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé avant que je ne parte de ce village.

- Vraiment tu es sûr ? Il me parait bien jeune pour avoir était dans les forces spéciales il y a huit ans. Constata Kimiko.

- C'est lui j'en suis sur, son nom d'Anbu doit être Yukito ! Naruto réfléchissait, son regard emplit de détermination. Il devait savoir qui se cachait sous ce masque.

- Non, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Je vérifierais ça pour toi, il ne se méfiera pas de moi. Comme ça on sera si c'est vraiment lui ou pas ton sauveur. Nous allons certainement le revoir et sans son masque lors des examens. Il risque d'être assigné à des missions de surveillance et j'ai noté son chakra je le reconnaîtrais ! Enchaina Hiroshi voyant à quoi pensait son ami. Ils en avaient entendu de ce fameux ninja, il le connaissait aussi bien que leur ami et savait à quel point c'était important pour lui de le connaitre.

- Merci. Bien, allons voir ce que me veut l'Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi était installé derrière son bureau, caché par d'innombrables montagnes blanches de papier qui ne cessaient plus d'augmenter depuis le début de cette semaine. Et pour cause, c'était à Konoha d'organiser l'examen Chuunin de cette année, une tache ardue qui demandait beaucoup d'organisation. Cependant, il avait abandonné un instant la lecture de tous ces dossiers, formulaires et autres choses qui pouvaient bien se trouver sous forme papier et qui réclamaient sans cesse son attention et autorisation. Il c'était donc retourné pour faire face à son village derrière sa grande baie vitrée, il attendait… Il avait envoyé il y a quelques minutes maintenant l'un de ses anciens Anbu de sa garde rapproché chercher un jeune garçon…  
Rien qu'a la pensé de celui-ci, lui suffit pour remonter le passé en quelques secondes.

_Rien en semblait avoir changé, la même pièce, le même bureau emplit de dossier et lui assit sur son fauteuil face à l'un de ses Anbu.  
- Tu es venu. Constat simplement l'Hokage.  
- Yukito me l'a demandé, je m'occuperais de Naruto, pour lui et pour Minato-sama.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ôte ton masque Itachi et assis toi. Itachi fut surpris jamais on ne demandait à un ninja et encore moins à un Anbu de s'asseoir. Je fais peser en ce moment de bien lourde décision sur tes épaules, mais seul toi es amène de réussir.  
- Je suis un ninja Hokage-sama, rien n'est trop difficile à supporter si ce n'est l'échec. Reprit-il.  
- Itachi, souffla-t-il. N'emploie pas tels mots. Demain tu ne seras plus un ninja de Konoha, tu seras un déserteur de classe S, tu n'auras plus de familles, si ce n'est ton frère qui va te détester. Ne réagis pas ainsi, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, je te connais tu sais. Il sourit tristement. Tu n'es pas comme ceux de ton clan, tu ne cherches pas la victoire et l'écrasement des plus faibles. Tu ne cherches pas le conflit et le combat, tu es comme Suchi et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont fait tuer, car vous êtes différents car l'échec ne vous fait pas honte à ce point !  
Itachi c'était affalé sur le siège, il avait raison, il était fatigué de porter ce masque permanant, fatigué de vivre dans un clan où les faibles n'ont pas leur place, fatigué d'être nommé le génie alors que sa vie se transformait en cauchemar sans qu'il ne puisse s'opposer ! Il était un ninja de Konoha, il ne laisserait personne détruire son village même au prix de son clan !  
- Tu n'es pas un idiot Itachi, tu es même considéré comme un génie, mais tu es encore très jeune, trop..._

_Cependant avant d'être ça, tu es une personne de confiance et fiable. J'ai confiance en toi Itachi et je sais que jamais tu ne trahiras Konoha sans une bonne raison. Tu agis pour des causes qui te semblent justes et c'est ce qui fait ta force. Tes missions sont des réussites, c'est pour cette raison que je veux te confier Naruto.  
Itachi écoutait attentivement la voix forte et pleine d'assurance de son Hokage qui pourtant lui semblait douce et dans chacune de ses phrases, chacun de ses mots il se reconnaissait.  
Itachi écoutait attentivement la voix forte et pleine d'assurance de son Hokage qui pourtant lui semblait douce et dans chacune de ses phrases, chacun de ses mots il se reconnaissait.  
- Cependant Naruto n'est pas une mission ! Tu dois agir avec lui avec prudence, gentillesse et fermeté. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, mais il ignore tout de la vie qu'il devrait mener. En le prenant avec toi tu le sauves de Danzo mais aussi de la solitude et des coups tout comme Minato t'as sauvé... Il y a tout à refaire avec Naruto, depuis son accident il est devenu méchant et regarde Konoha comme une menace, il va être méfiant. Apprends-lui, apprends-lui tout ce que tu sais et tout se qu'il veut savoir si tu le juge assez sage pour l'enseignement qu'il désire. Révèle-lui ce qu'il veut savoir sur ses origines cependant, ne lui parle pas de Minato, je m'en chargerais personnellement dans quelques années. Protège le Itachi, protège le comme si c'était ton frère.  
- Je le ferais Hokage, je protègerais Naruto au péril de ma vie s'il le faut !  
_ - Hokage…

- _Hok_..._Ho_kage-sama !  
- Oh Yukito tu es encore là. Le gronda-t-il gentiment alors qu'il sortait doucement du passé !  
- J'étais cherché le Genin du village de Taki, Kura, il ne devrait plus tarder.  
- Bien, bien je te remercie, retourne donc voir tes élèves. Ils doivent t'attendre encore une fois, tu n'as pas à être là et à porter ce masque.  
- Mais Hokage-sama…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Retourne auprès de tes élèves ! Insista-t-il.  
- Bien !  
Le ninja reparti alors immédiatement, suivant les ordres de l'Hokage.  
Voyant le nuage de fumée se dissiper face à lui, il passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué.

'' J'avais pourtant cru quand te confiant une équipe de Genin tu t'ouvrirais un plus aux autres. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, dès que tu peux revêtir ce masque tu réponds présent, seul Itachi aurait pu t'aider. Déjà quand je pense aux nombres d'aspirants que tu as recalé, jamais assez bien, des idiots qui n'ont rien compris disais-tu. Et bien que tu ais enfin accepter trois, tu te tapie dans cette ombre avec ce masque !  
Tu ne l'as même pas reconnue, toi qui me demandais si souvent si nous avions des nouvelles. Tu ne le fais plus depuis des années as-tu perdu espoir ? ... comme Rin... tu les as jugés morts pour soulager ton cœur. Pourrais-je te sauver un jour ? Si Minato voyait le ninja que tu es devenu, il serait fier de toi, s'il voyait l'homme que tu es il serait bien triste et nous gronderait comme deux enfants… ''

Le vieux Sarutobi aurait pu sortir de nombreuses pensés concernant son protégé mais il fut interrompu par une personne qui se trouvait pour le moment de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Entré. Grogna-t-il, redoutant qu'une nouvelle pile de papier vienne s'ajouter à celle déjà présente sur son bureau.

Cependant et pour sa plus grande surprise trois jeunes ninjas se présentaient face à lui. Rapidement l'Hokage reconnu Naruto, bien que celui-ci ait grandi et qu'il paressait plus mur, il n'avait pas tant changé physiquement au premier regard.

- Hokage-sama. Dirent d'une même voix les Genin de Taki en s'inclinent légèrement, immpressioné de se trouver face à l'Hokage du pays du feu, cet homme dont Naruto leur avait tant parlé.

- Ravit de vous rencontrer équipe Genin du village de Taki.

'' Naruto est venu avec son équipe pour éviter tout sujet de conversation, c'est malin mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire ainsi. Il va y échapper pour cette fois mais c'est tout. '' Pensa-t-il.

En voyant Naruto de plus prés il remarqua des détails qu'il n'avait pas vus au début. Bien qu'il soit plutôt petit il semblait musclé sous sa fine combinaison noire, son visage qui était celui d'un enfant était marqué par des traits durs et sombres, son œil gauche, seul œil visible au bleu océan dans lequel semblait pouvoir se déclenher une tempête et chaque instant et qui semblait avoir vue bien trop d'atrocité pour son jeune âge. Quant à l'autre œil, le droit dont une fine cicatrise était visible sur le début de son nez, lui était entièrement caché par une mèche de cheveux qui ne permettait que de distinguer un œil violet pâle à la place du bleu azur. Le jeune Uzumaki semblait intelligent et réfléchit, son regard calculateur et surtout il semblait constamment sur ses gardes. Surement un réflexe dû à toutes ces années de cavales, songea Hiruzen.

- Bien équipe Taki, comme vous devez le savoir, l'examen Chuunin commence dans six jours exactement, je vais vous donnez un terrain pour que vous puissiez vous entrainer ce sera le terrain numéro trois. Vous logeraient au grand hôtel avec toutes les autres équipes venu pour l'examen, votre Sensei vous dira le reste. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Konoha.

- Merci Hokakge-sama. Souris la jeune fille et le kaki alors que Naruto restait de marbre face à l'homme du village.

Les deux équipiers de Naruto retournaient vers la porte voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire et que la conversation muette qu'il y avait entre leur ami et l'Hokage leur étaient indéchiffrable.

Naruto allait repartir quand il se retourna une dernière fois, cette fois si le regard inquiet.

- Ne tant fait pas, personne ne sera. Répondit-il à la question muette du jeune blond.

Le blond ne répondit rien et referma doucement la porte dans son dos.

Une fois sorti du bureau, il vit ses deux amis l'attendre assis sur un banc face à la porte.  
- Alors c'est lui l'Hokage du pays du feu ! C'est un vieux ma parole ! S'exclama Hiroshi.  
- Je suis bien de ton avis, mais il parait qu'Hiruzen Sarutobi est un Kage puissant. Ajouta Kimiko.  
- Pfff, allez, suivez moi, sinon nous allons arriver trop tard. Dit-il en voyant le soleil décliner dans le ciel et en commençant à courir.

Naruto courait vite, bien plus vite que ses deux coéquipiers même si pendant un bon moment Hiroshi arrivait encore à le suivre cela n'avait duré qu'un temps. Ils traversaient tous les trois le village de la feuille essayant de ne pas bousculer les passants qui déambulaient dans les rues. Arrivé face à une immense falaise sur laquelle était gravé quatre visages, il les attendit.  
- Non ! Ne... ne me dis pas que nous allons monter toutes ces marches Naruto. Se plaignit Hiroshi tout essoufflé par la course qu'il venait de mener.  
- J'ai bien peur que si... Souffla Kimiko en se laissant glisser au sol.  
- Allez ! Dépêchez vous où nous allons arriver trop tard !  
- Mais trop tard pour quoi ! S'écria le jeune aux cheveux kaki en voyant le blond repartir de plus belle.  
Il souleva son amie et en un regard ils s'encouragèrent pour monter toutes ces marches qui semblaient les mener jusqu'au ciel.  
Après quelques minutes de course intensive ils arrivèrent tous deux en haut, voyant Naruto debout sur le bord de la falaise face à son ancien village. Ils se rapprochèrent de lui en se plaçant chacun d'un côté. Ils restèrent un moment muet face à la vue qu'ils contemplaient.  
Le soleil semblait tinter le ciel d'une multitude de couleur pastel passant du bleu au rouge, du jaune au violet, les ombres s'allongeaient doucement dans la ville et les derniers rayons frappaient chaleureusement la tour de l'Hokage la faisant briller bien plus que tous les autres bâtiments du village. La vue qu'ils avaient d'ici était magnifique. Ils sont restés ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil et Naruto finit par se retourner vers eux, un immense sourire qu'il était rare de voir plaqué sur son visage.  
- Alors, ça valait la peine de s'essouffler un peu non !  
- C'est sûr. Murmura Kimiko des étoiles dans les yeux.  
- Ah enfin je vous trouve, je savais que Naruto allait vous amener ici, on m'a souvent dit que d'ici on avait la plus belle vue du village.

Naruto se retourna surpris, il ne l'avait même pas sentie arriver. Il était entrain d'endormir sa vigilance, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.  
'' Je dois me reprendre ! ''  
'' Naruto, cesse un peu d'être tout le temps sur tes gardes, et puis si j'avais senti une présence nuisible, je te l'aurais dit ''  
'' Hum... avec toi on ne sait jamais, tu serais bien capable de rien me dire et de me dire après '' bah voilà tu n'es pas prudent ! '' '' Dit-il avec une voix plus grave voulant imiter celle du renard.  
'' Que comptes-tu faire à présent Naruto, l'examen et dans six jours, cela ne nous suffira pas c'est sûr !  
'' Je ne sais pas Kura', on en reparle ce soir. ''  
Naruto repris place dans son environnement, cette fois le soleil avait belle et bien disparu et la lune éclairait faiblement le village, il se reconnecta donc sur la conversation qu'il y avait entre ces coéquipiers et sa Sensei.

- Eh bien nous verrons tous ça demain les enfants, allons donc à l'hôtel. Il se fait tard, les derniers jours ont été fatiguant et je vous ai préparé un entrainement pour demain.  
A ces mots les trois Genins baissèrent la tête, les entrainements de Akiko étaient toujours très bien mais terriblement épuisant autant mentalement que physiquement. Et il était rare qu'ils s'en sortent sans la moindre blessure.

Ils étaient tous entrain de repartir, tous sauf Naruto.  
- Tu ne viens pas Naruto ? Demanda Akiko.  
- J'ai encore une petite chose à faire, je vous retrouve à l'hôtel. Dit-il en montrant la lettre qu'elle lui avait remise plus tôt dans la journée.  
- D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard. Finit-elle d'une voix douce en reprenant sa route suivit des deux autres

Naruto qui lui n'avait pas bougé s'assit, les pieds balançant dans le vide. Il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe comme s'il était possible qu'elle se brise entre ses doigts. Les premiers mots étaient maintenant visibles et il reconnut facilement la fine écriture d'Itachi, au moins il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien lui qui lui avait écrit cette lettre. C'est donc avec une certaine angoisse qu'il l'ouvrit entièrement et commença sa lecture.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **  
**Il y a des chances pour qu'il est des modifications sur ce chapitre car certaines choses ne me conviennent pas vraiment.**  
**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis surtout, ce que vous aimez ou pas enfin tout ces choses ;) **

**A plus Mystère**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chalut tout le monde.**  
**D'abord je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaire et vos avis :)**

**Voici donc la suite de cette histoire, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté pour l'écrire car il y a certaines scènes d'action et encore c'est pas de la grande action et vous allez très vite vous rendre compte que ce n'est pas mon point fort, cependant j'essaierais de faire mieux pour les autres.**

**Je voulais aussi vous posez une question, comme cette histoire a l'air d'en intéresser certain il serait dommage que je perde ses précieux lecteur. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer il y a de nombreux flash-back, j'ai conçu cette histoire ainsi avec de nombreux retour dans le passé pratiquement à chaque chapitre alors es que cela vous convient ou alors vous n'aimez pas du tout cette idée dans quel cas je ferais autrement.**

**Allé j'arrêt de vous embêter, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre II : Entrainement et rencontre**

Cela faisait à présent cinq jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Konoha, cinq jours qu'ils s'entrainaient avec acharnement au terrain qui leur avait été assigné le numéro trois. Il faut dire quand cinq jours le terrain avait attiré bien des curieux et pour cause l'agitation perpétuelle qui y régnait. On en parlait même des les rangs ninjas depuis quelques jours.

Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'y si passait, mais le terrain avait radicalement changé de topographie, et ce dès le premier jour d'arrivée de l'équipe du village de Taki. Il n'était pas rare d'y entendre des cris ou autres bruit de combat, mais aussi parfois des rires, sortir sans interruption du grand terrain.

Cet immense terrain d'entrainement prêté par l'Hokage au village de Taki n'était plus même, à la base, simple terrain parcouru d'une forêt plutôt dense et traversé par une rivière peu profonde et au courant pratiquement inexistant. Cependant, il avait été radicalement modifié et ce bien avant l'arrivée des trois Genins sur le terrain.

Leur Sensei, Akiko qui était plutôt douce et attentionnée envers ses élèves se transformait en vrai tyran quand il s'agissait d'entrainement et celui-ci n'échappa pas à la règle.

Elle y avait caché une multitude de pièges, du plus grossier au plus complexe. Elle y avait crée des sables mouvants, sciés des branché qui céderont au moindre poids trop important et tant d'autres qui l'obligeaient elle-même à être prudente au risque de tomber dans l'un des ses propres pièges.

- Ils vont souffrir. Avait-elle dit un immense sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage.

- Tu es vraiment sadique avec eux Aki'. Tu sais si un jour, ils veulent se venger, on… non tu es foutu ! Avait rigolé un petit ours posé sur son épaule avec un étrange bandeau attaché autour de sa patte avant.

A l'aube du cinquième jour, une grande quantité de ces pièges avaient déjà été actionnés ou bien désamorcé sans compter ceux qui avaient été rajouté au cours des combats et entrainements.

Le sol était jonché de petits cratères, les arbres déracinés et brisés c'étaient écraser, les flammes brûlantes avaient laissé de nombreuses traces noires au sol et certains endroits du terrain avaient été totalement inondés.

Face à ce terrain tombé en ruine se tenait trois jeunes alors que le soleil lui-même ne c'était pas encore levé. Leurs yeux étaient entrouverts et ils semblaient être aveuglés par cette lumière qui n'était pas encore présente, la bouche pâteuse, des pas mal assurés, ils se tenaient les uns autres pour être sur de pas chuter.

- C'est sur, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour et elle ne va pas nous louper. Grogna le garçon aux cheveux kaki, fatigué par ces entrainements et les idées de plus en plus tordues et sadiques de leur Sensei.

- Oui, bailla la seule fille du groupe faisant bailler par la même occasion ses deux amis. Mais au moins c'est le dernier jour. Après ce sera fini. Souffla-t-elle.

- Il y a quand même l'examen demain, elle pourrait nous laisser nous reposer ! Ajouta Hiroshi.

- Alors là, tu peux rêver et puis après ça, cet examen ça va être des ramen !

- Naruto… Soufflèrent les deux autres. Tu n'es qu'un ventre !

Même Naruto était épuisé par ces entrainements, bien qu'il était largement au-dessus de ses deux coéquipiers il ne faisait pas encore le poids contre Akiko. Cependant il commençait à s'en rapprocher doucement, il arrivait de plus souvent que l'un de ses coups l'atteigne mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre la battre de sitôt, Akiko était loin d'être une Junin de bas niveau.

Il était pourtant pour elle un adversaire parfait, son niveau était suffisamment élevé pour qu'elle puisse réellement se battre, elle s'amusait bien souvent à tester des choses sur le jeune blond et par-dessus tout elle aimait voir la contrariété sur son visage lorsque ses plans échouaient lamentablement.

Naruto la surpasserait d'ici un an et cela ne la réjouissait pas vraiment mais il le fallait et ces entrainements étaient beaucoup plus réfléchis que ceux de Kimiko et Hiroshi.

Il devait progresser vite et bien il ne devait pas prendre une trop confiance en lui et Akiko faisait très attention à ce point. L'arrêtant parfois avec une facilité déconcertante lui rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à la personne.

Il la surpasserait elle n'en doutait pas un instant, mais pour le moment elle pouvait encore s'amuser à exploiter ses plus grandes faiblesses.

Les trois étaient retombés dans un demi-sommeil attendant l'arrivée de leur Sensei, cependant celle-ci les observait du haut de son arbre. Un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

'' J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort avec eux. Pensa-t-elle. Oh et puis tant pis, autant que je les martyrise tant que je le peux encore. ''

Elle sortit doucement trois kunai de sa poche et les lança droit sur eux. Perdus dans leur sommeil léger, ils ne sentirent rien arrivé mais c'était sans compter sur Naruto. Le blond avait toujours été sur ces gardes et elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'avoir ainsi par surprise, bien sûr elle n'avait pas usé de toutes ses connaissances mais en restant dans le basique pour entrainer en même temps les deux autres membres de l'équipe elle n'avait jamais pu le toucher lui et les deux autres une seule fois. Et ici à Konoha, c'était une peine perdue, il c'était littéralement transformer en radar même dans le petit appartement, il sortait ses armes au moindre bruit suspect.

Naruto avait réagi bien avant les deux autres, des secondes qui en combats réels peuvent tout changer cependant et à son plus grand étonnement Kimiko et Hiroshi qui eux n'avaient pas pu se déplacer par manque de temps avaient stoppé les armes qui venaient droit sur eux.

Hiroshi l'avait intercepté simplement dans sa main droite en grognant et Kimiko l'avait dévié avec un shuriken.

Leur Sensei toujours percher dans son arbre avait souri de satisfaction, les entrainements portaient leur fruit. Elle ne les avait pas touchés et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de Naruto pour les aider.

'' Bon sang mais elle veut nous tuer ou quoi ! ''

'' Elle ne vous épargne pas c'est vrai, mais regarde, ils ont réussi. Fit le renard. Et puis crois-tu Akiko capable de mettre vos vies ainsi en danger ? C'est une bonne Sensei autant qu'Itachi, même si elle est moins puissante elle compense très bien cette faiblesse avec son ingéniosité. En plus, j'adore le sadisme qu'elle met dans ces entrainements. ''

'' Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu l'aides sur ce point-là ! Côté sadisme, tu t'y connais. '' Grogna le blond, tout en souriant un peu à l'a vu du visage de son ami à poil.

'' Ne dis pas n'importe quoi gamin, c'est grâce à ces méthodes rudes que tu as bien progressé et tes coéquipiers aussi ! Crois-tu qu'en t'épargnant, tu vas apprendre ! C'est grâce à ta vie avec Itachi que tu es aussi bien sur tes gardes et c'est grâce à cela qu'aujourd'hui tu as pu éviter ces kunais ! ''

'' Tu as raison Kura'. ''

Naruto avait souri Kurama avait toujours eu énormément de reconnaissance envers Itachi et Akiko bien que jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu. Malgré la haine profonde et sans limite qui vivait en lui et qu'il nourrissait envers Konoha, le renard avait bien changé tout comme Naruto. Itachi les avait apaisés.

Akiko sauta de l'arbre et retomba souplement devant les Genins.

- Alors, on dort !

- On aimerait bien mais vous voyez bien que les gens s'amusent comme ça à lancer des armes sur de pauvre enfant épuisé. Fit d'une traite Hiroshi en lui lançant le kunai qu'elle venait de lui jeter, avant de disparaitre dans la forêt du terrain numéro trois.

Rapidement suivi par ses deux coéquipiers. Maintenant il fallait agir vite, se regrouper, se protéger et trouver des plans. Ils savaient bien comment cela allait se passer. Akiko allait entrer elle aussi dans le terrain, se plaçant au milieu elle allait attendre quelques minutes, vérifier son matériel tout en sachant qu'ils l'observaient. Puis un sourire sadique allait rapidement glisser sur ses lèvres, ses yeux allaient briller de malice puis un masque d'indifférence allait tomber sur son visage. Ils la connaissaient par cœur, au si lion qu'ils s'en souvenaient elle avait toujours agi ainsi depuis leur tout premier entrainement. Et sans même sans rendre compte ils avaient copié ces gestes à leur manière vérifiant eux aussi leurs matériels avant chaque combat, avant chaque mission.

Chaque entrainement qu'elle tournait souvent sous la forme de jeux parfois ridicule et stupide, mais dans lesquels se cachaient des messages et des situations subtiles dont ils étaient importants d'en comprendre le sens et de s'en souvenir.

Maintenant que ce petit rituel était accompli elle allait redresser la tête, faire passer son regard autour d'elle, sur ce lieu devenu champs de bataille. Et d'une voix dure et forte mais d'où sortait une certaine excitation elle allait s'adresser à eux !

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes enfin tout réveillé, frais et dispo ! Comme vous le savez déjà demain commence l'examen Chuunin et c'est pour cette raison que nous allons nous entrainer que ce matin. Cette après-midi je vous laisse quartier libre cependant avant de quitter le terrain j'aurais une mission pour vous, vous devrez le remettre en état !

'' Elle en fait exprès je suis sûr. '' Pensa Hiroshi.

Les trois Genins posés chacun sur une branche crurent à une mauvaise blague. S'ils devaient remettre ce terrain en parfait était alors ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur après-midi de repos et leur Sensei le savait très bien.

- Eh oui, je suis désolé pour vous, mais l'Hokage n'apprécie pas que l'on saccage ses terrains et je veux que celui-ci soit en parfait état. Comme si nous nous n'étions jamais entrainé ici ! C'est bien clair j'espère. Déjà qu'il n'a pas apprécié notre petit entrainement de nuit d'il y a deux jours, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en rajouter

- On se demande à cause de qui ! Cria Hiroshi.

'' Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'ait pas aimé ! Mais nous non plus on n'a pas aimés ! Non mais j'hallucine. Elle en profite vraiment de ce statut de Junin. '' Grogna une fois de plus le kaki, pour lui-même.

'' Ah oui, tous les Anbus se sont pointés et même le Hokage en pleine nuit, pffff ! Et tout ça car encore une fois car elle nous a trouvés un de ces foutus exercices. Itachi, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé avec cette folle ? Cependant il n'était pas trop mal maintenant quand j'y repense. ''

_Deux jours au par avant, alors que le village entier était plongé dans une nuit claire et calme. Petit à petit, les bruits c'étaient éteint avec le couché du soleil. Et seul au terrain numéro trois régnait une agitation et une tension palpable qui ne semaient pas prêtes de s'arrêter._

_Kimiko était réfugiée à la cime d'un arbre, le plus petit que possédait ce lieu, ainsi elle était cachée par les plus grands tout en gardant une bonne vue sur ce qu'il l'entourait. Maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité dû moins le plus que l'on peut être dans une telle situation elle pouvait trouver un plan._

_Ils c'était tous séparé il y a maintenant une bonne demi-heure, elle devait trouver une solution, un plan. Les règles avaient été claires et elle voulait retourner ce coucher au plus vite._

_Les paroles de sa Sensei résonnaient encore dans sa tête, peut-être y avait-elle laissé un indice._

_ '' Les règles sont très simples, je vous ai tous donné cette bague, avait-elle dit en montrant l'une de ces bagues. Elles étaient argentées et semblaient être faites dans un étrange matériau, tout comme les symboles qui y étaient gravés gracieusement le premier symbole symbolisé le mot _''équipe'' _et le second qui était différent ne leur évoquer rien. A l'intérieur de ces bagues j'ai fait gravé le nom de chacun d'entre vous et comme vous pouvez le constater, vous ne possédé pas votre bague pour le moment. Avait continué Akiko. Kimiko avait alors regardé sa bague et c'était éclairé difficilement avec les faibles rayons de la lune _''Hiroshi'' _avait-elle lu dans la sienne. Comme vous venez certainement de le comprendre, vous devez récupérer la vôtre, trouver qui la possède et récupéra là. Effectivement, elle savait maintenant qu'elle allait affronter Hiroshi qui allait vouloir récupère la sienne, mais qui possédait la sienne à elle ! Une fois fait, vous devez venir me voir pour récupère l'une de ces trois bagues, avait-elle dit en montrant trois anneaux accrochés à sa ceinture par de la ficelle, enfin plutôt du file ninja. Ce sont toutes les mêmes. Et si vous récupérez votre bague et l'une d'entre elles dit-elle en montrant à nouveau les bagues accrochées à sa ceinture du doigt, vous pourrez retourner vous coucher ! Une condition, je vous interdis formellement de vous entre aider, vous devez réussir seul à récupérer votre propre bague ! Je suis votre pire ennemie pour la nuit. Votre mission récupère cette bague ! Dispersion ! ''_

_Cette information les avait tous surpris, ils n'opéraient jamais seuls. Jamais ! Elle leur avait toujours appris à faire équipe, cela n'avait pas inquiété Naruto qui avait été habitué pendant de longue année à combattre seul son ancien Sensei. Mais cette réglé s'opposait à tous ce qu'elle leur avait appris jusque-là. _''Votre esprit d'équipe fait votre force''_. Mais du haut de son arbre le petit stratège réfléchissait aux paroles de sa Sensei qui y cachait bien souvent de nombreux indices._

_Les combats avaient rapidement éclaté partout dans le terrain._

_Kimiko possédait la bague d'Hiroshi, Hiroshi celle de Naruto et pour finir Naruto celle de Kimiko._

_Après une bonne heure de silence dans la petite forêt, ils avaient tous pensé à un plan. Chacun avait eu une petite idée sur le possesseur de sa bague et avait réfléchi à bon nombre de pièges pour l'adversaire concerné._

_Et c'était lors de ce moment de réflexion qu'ils avaient tous compris plus ou moins vite le but cacher de cet exercice !_

_Les combats avaient alors rapidement commencé, les parchemins explosaient, les pièges se déclenchaient loupant parfois leur cible. Le feu sortait de leur bouche, brûlait puis partait en fumée, éteint par d'immense vague d'eau sortit de terre, les éclaires zébraient le ciel et venaient avec rage détruire les murs de terre avant d'être soufflé par des vents violents qui semblaient se soulever de nul par._

_Les kunais, churiken et toutes sortes d'autres armes volaient dans les airs s'encastrant dans les arbres, se fichant dans la terre et parfois entaillant la peau. Les prises au corps-à-corps s'enchainaient, les sabres se dégainaient mais personne n'était assez fou pour provoquer le blond sur ce domaine..._

_Tout était là pour donner un air apocalyptique à la scène._

_Et pendant tout ce temps-là, Akiko veillait. S'interposant parfois face à des attaques qu'elle jugeait trop dangereuse ou stoppait des jutsu sans même qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte. Et entre deux combats elle lisait un livre étrange adossé à un arbre ne semblant pourtant pas être concentré sur les combats qui faisait rage face à elle. Évitant les attaques qui sortaient de leur trajectoire et qui se retrouvaient parfois à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle avait stoppé ainsi un kunai, l'interceptant d'une main sans quitter son livre des yeux, comme si celui-ci n'avait été qu'une balle en plastique._

_Cependant petit à petit, elle les voyait se rapprocher de leurs objectifs trouvant la meilleure faille chez leurs adversaires se servant de l'autre qui l'aidait forcement car dans ce triangle pour récupérer sa bague personne n'avait qu'un adversaire, il fallait protéger sa bague et récupéré sa propre bague. Ils avaient donc toujours deux adversaires._

_Elle était alors partie, se préparant à les voir arrivée dans peu de temps et ça n'avait pas loupé, ils c'étaient présenté face à elle au bout d'une heure temps qu'elle avait trouvé long sachant qu'un bon quart d'heure après son départ elle n'avait plus entendu de bruit de combat_

_Narutoavait dû gagner sa bague le premier rapidement rejoint par Kimiko qui avait surement réussi à piéger Naruto après cette grosse journée qui avait été plus éprouvante pour le blond puis Hiroshi qui avait dû la prendre par surprise._

_ '' Que me préparent-ils encore ? '' Avait-elle pensé _

_Effectivement tout c'était passé comme l'avait pensé leur Sensei. Ils avaient alors récupéré chacun leur bague et allait repartir vers leur Sensei prendre cette bague manquante pour aller se coucher. Car ils étaient tous épuisés. Akiko leur avait fait subir un entrainement personnel toute la journée, les fatiguant tous autant les uns que les autres et voilà que maintenant ils avaient dû se battre en pleine nuit _

_ - Attendez, j'ai une idée ! Avait sourit Kimiko fier de son plan._

_ - Mais nous devons agir seul ! Avait repris Hiroshi._

_ - Oui pour notre _''propre''_ bague, mais..._

_ - Mais elle l'a dit elle-même _''vous devez réussir seul à récupérer votre propre bague ! Je suis votre pire ennemie pour la nuit. Votre mission récupère cette bague !''_ Notre propre bague seul et c'est ce que nous avons fait, maintenant il ne nous manque que l'autre et ce sont toutes les mêmes donc aucune d'entre elles ne nous ai à proprement destiner, non ! Et puis elle a fini avec '_'Votre mission récupère cette bague ! ''_Avait coupé Kimiko, Naruto qui n'avait pu finir sa phrase et qui avait trouvé le résonnement excellent lui n'était pas allé jusque-là._

_ - Donc, nous avons le droit de faire équipe, car Akiko est notre mission, notre ennemi. Et quand nous sommes en mission, nous devons toujours agir en équipe. Mais oui. Ahaha tu es trop forte Kimi'. Avait finit joyeusement Hiroshi._

_ - Qu'elle est ton plan ? Kimiko regarda bizarrement son ami blond. Tu as toujours un plan Kimi'._

_ - Et moi, j'ai à manger, reposons-nous un peu et après tu nous exposeras ce plan. Termina Hiroshi._

_ - Mais comment, et si ça se trouve, je n'ai pas de..._

_ - Tu as toujours un plan ! Avaient fait d'une même voix les deux garçons._

_ - Bien joué pour la nourriture Hiro', moi, j'ai que des vieux trucs tout déshydratés._

_ - Eh ouai Naruto, heureusement pour toi que je suis là car avec Kimi' on mangerait que d'l'herbe._

_Les deux avaient rigolé de bon cœur alors que la seule fille avait fait une mine boudeuse qui n'avait pas duré longtemps face à la joie de ces amis, ils avaient alors mangé tranquillement puis Kimiko leur avait exposé son plan. Il ne fallait pas trainer, elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle-même n'allait pas venir les attaquer !_

_Ils c'étaient alors présenté à elle une idée de plan bien en tête. Avec toutes ces idées, ils n'allaient pas échouer cette fois ! Elle n'avait pas été surprise des les voir faire équipe, ils avaient compris l'idée et le plan était certainement l'un de Kimiko, avait-elle songé alors même s'il n'y avait pas trop risque elle devait se montrer très prudente car en une année la petite fille était devenue un excellent stratège._

_Le combat avait de nouveau fait rage, cette fois si avec beaucoup plus de violences. Au lieu d'utiliser leurs affinités pour stopper leurs attaques, ils les avaient combinés pour les rendre encore plus puissants. Des pièges avaient été dressés un peu partout autour d'elle et sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils l'avaient conduit vers les sables mouvants pièges qu'elle avait elle-même crée !_

_ '' Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils vont finir par m'avoir, mais jusqu'où va ce plan. '' Avait-elle pensé, heureuse malgré tout de l'ingéniosité de ses élèves._

_Une attaque avait été plus forte, plus puissante que toutes les autres, elle c'était retrouvé face à Naruto les deux autres légèrement en arrière. Cependant, elle lisait dans leur regard qu'un mauvais coup se préparait pour elle._

_Naruto était devenu soudainement bien sérieux, plus aucune trace de sentiment n'était visible sur son visage, il s'était effacé complètement, le regard froid et dure braqué sur elle. Akiko n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, elle avait l'impression de revenir au début, de ne pas avoir avancé et de voir cette haine qu'Itachi avait essayé d'effacer tant bien que mal._

_Elle avait brusquement secoué la tête pour revenir sur le combat et se reconcentrer et elle découvrit par la même occasion ce masque semblable sur les deux coéquipiers du blond bien qu'eux ne pouvaient posséder cette froideur et cette haine dans le regard._

_Hiroshiavait lancé une attaque Katon amplifiée par une attaque Fûton de Naruto. Un feu immense et brûlant se dirigeait à grande vitesse sur elle. Voulant défier Naruto et l'ingéniosité te Kimiko, elle avait créé à son tour une attaque Futon bien plus puissante que la sienne et sans même s'arrêter elle crée à une vague immense qui recouvrit le sol d'eau. L'attaque Futon avait éteint le feu ardent comme s'il avait s'agit d'une simple flammèche sur un bout de bois, les arbres c'étaient couché face à la puissance et un bruit terrible avait brisé le silence de la nuit !_

_Alerté par se bruit qui ne pouvait être que le résultat d'un combat des Anbus et l'Hokage lui-même était arrivé sur le lieu du combat._

_ - Au moins, on peut dire que vous êtes réactif à Konoha ! Avait glissé Hiroshi pour rire._

_Mais l'Hokage avait grincé des dents et il les avait tous remis proprement à leur place._

'' Merde, je n'ai pas suivi ce qu'elle a dit… '' Pensa Naruto, voyant sa Sensei leur sourire et repartir

- Heu, il s'est passé quoi là, pourquoi elle part !

- Hiroshi lui a sorti un grand monologue sur la fatigue et la croissance du coup elle nous a dit de faire ce que nous voulions mais de remettre ce terrain en état. Ah et elle a aussi dit que comme nous n'avions pas était capable de récupérer l'autre bague elle nous les donnerait si nous réussissions l'examen Chuunin.

- Bien, mettons-nous au travail alors.

Ils s'y étaient mis à fond tous les trois, tout en continuant de s'entrainer sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait fallu recrée de la terre à la place des sables mouvants, faire en sorte que la terre absorbe toute l'eau ou bien la rappeler à la rivière, redressée les arbres qui étaient tombés, enlever définitivement tout les pièges, boucher tout les trous de cratères, enlever les murs de terre...

Ils leur avaient fallu la mâtiné pour remettre le terrain en état et ils étaient tous les trois fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir à même le sol et manger les provisions qu'avait amenées Hiroshi.

- Dit donc je trouve qu'Akiko-Sensei à céder bien facilement quand même, car ce n'est pas la première fois que je sors ce vieux discours.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hiro', mais je n'ai pas suivi toute la conversation donc je ne peux rien dire.

- Hum, elle est partie dès qu'elle a vu cette autre équipe arrivée sur le terrain numéro quatre, peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie d'être épiée par les autres équipes ! En tout cas, c'est sûr que ton vieux discours était juste l'excuse idéale.

- Oui je ne sais pas qui sait eux, mais en tout cas, ils font trop de bruit à mon goût.

- Je crois que c'est l'équipe de la fille aux cheveux rose, tu sais Naruto ce premier jour où tu t'es sentie obligé d'intervenir. Grogna-t-elle.

- Celle avec l'Uchiwa ! Fit surpris Naruto.

- Oui, c'est ça avec l'Uchiwa en plus ils... Hiroshi ne termina pas sa phrase, il se retourna brusquement et dévia un Kunai grâce à la plaque de métal qu'il y avait sur ses mitaines noires. NON MAIS OH, ÇA NE VA PAS D'AGRSSER LES GENS QUAND IL MANGE ! Cria-t-il en direction du terrain d'entrainement numéro quatre, lieu d'où ce kunai venait.

Hatake Kakashi, ninja de niveau Junin supérieur, surnommé le ninja aux mille techniques n'avait plus rien à prouver au monde Shinobi. Déjà bien connu par tous pour ses exploits et son parcours peu commun _''ungénie'' _qu'ils disaient tous, une place dans le bingo book qui en ferait pâlir un bon nombre. Un homme dévoué corps et âme à son village.

L'image d'un ninja parfait….était-ce seulement possible !

Mais le grand ninja qu'il était, avait mis sa carrière de solitaire entre parenthèse prenant quelques élèves pour transmettre son savoir. Ça n'avait pas été une tache facile, dure avec lui-même et exigent envers les autres, les Genins qui se présentaient à lui avaient toujours été recalé trop idiot, sans intérêt… les arguments étaient nombreux et la liste sans fin avait lassé l'Hokage. Qui craignait ne jamais trouvé d'élèves pour cet homme si renfermer et dur envers le monde.

Cependant, il avait fini par les trouver, les trois Genins qui c'étaient démarqué et qui avaient passé son test pas sans difficulté certes, mais le résultat était là, aujourd'hui ils formaient l'équipe sept.

Qui l'aurait cru, que lui Hatake Kakashi serait devenu un jour Sensei. Il était le maître d'une drôle d'équipe formé d'Uchiwa Sasuke le plus fort de sa promotion sans nul doute, mais aussi le plus borné et hautain des Uchiwa qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Tanaka Kenta, un jeune châtain sans grande compétence qui semblait être tombé ici par erreur, mais qui malgré tout avait fait ses preuves. Pour finir la seule fille de ce groupe Sakura Haruno une fane inconsidérée de Sasuke. Un potentiel dans le contrôle du chakra impressionnant, mais gâcher par cette adulation sans fin. Pour l'Hatake il n'y avait que deux possibilités soit elle allait mourir trop vite perdue dans son amour d'enfance, soit elle allait devenir une grande med-nin.

Comme à son habitude, il arrivait en retard et il voyait déjà les deux excités du groupe lui criaient dessus n'écoutant pas son excuse et pourtant s'il savait ce qui le retenait un peu plus chaque jour…

Il accueillit finalement leur crie et colère sans protester regardant l'impassible Uchiwa faire comme si cela lui était égal, alors que dans le fond lui aussi criait, qu'avec tous ces retards il n'acquerrait jamais cette puissance dont il a tant besoin !

L'entrainement avait alors commencé doucement chacun avait un objectif à atteindre. Bien sur Kakashi avait prévu qu'en s'entraidant ils pouvaient y arriver rapidement car chacun d'entre eux possédaient une chose que l'autre devait acquérir pour progresser. Mais comme bien souvent il s'était mis chacun dans un coin.

Kenta échouait lamentablement dans son contrôle du chakra et dans un excès de colère il lança un kunai avec rage sur son Sensei, l'argenté évita avec facilité sans vraiment sans rendre compte, par automatisme.

Mais celui-ci traversa le terrain et se dirigea dans celui d'à côté, le numéro trois.

Quand Kakashi remarque qu'il se dirigeait vers les trois aspirants, il allait lancer à son tour une arme pour détourner le kunai de sa trajectoire. Cependant il remarqua à son plus grand étonnement que le garçon sur qui il se dirigeait réussit à stopper le kunai.

'' Quelle réactivé ce gamin, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait pouvoir l'arrêter. ''

- NON MAIS OH, ÇA NE VA PAS D'AGRSSER LES GENS QUAND IL MANGE ! Criait une voix qui venait du terrain d'à côté, lieu où c'était dirigé le kunai de Kenta.

'' C'est le terrain numéro trois ! Les gars ont un peu exagéré. '' Lui aussi avait entendu parler du terrain numéro trois et de cette nuit où l'Hokage lui-même c'était déplacé et pourtant il n'avait entendu aucun bruit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé et là, de plus il ne voyait aucune trace de combat. Il décida de s'approcher pour s'excuser et confirmer cette exagération qu'ils avaient eue dans le mot _''apocalyptique''_.

- Ben vous regardez quoi là, vous cherché un monstre, regardez-vous alors. On ne voit même pas votre visage ET EN PLUS, vous jeté des armes sur de pauvres enfants qui mangent. Réagit rapidement Hiroshi !

'' De pauvre enfant et bah voyons ! '' Pensa l'argenté.

De son côté Naruto ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la venue d'un ninja de Konoha. De plus, il n'était pas utile de chercher les ennuies ils avaient déjà bien assez attiré l'attention. Il se leva, récupéra le kunai et le tendit au ninja.

- Pardonnez-le, il s'énerve vite. Les entrainements ont été rudes et nous sommes fatigués.

- Je comprends. C'est à moi de m'excuser de toute façon, ce kunai m'appartient. Désolé gamin. Dit le Junin en se tournant vers Hiroshi.

'' Gamin, il m'a appelé gamin. ''

- Non mais… Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un regard noir de Kimiko le stoppa net.

'' Ils ne m'ont pas l'air mauvais ces trois-là. Ils viennent de Taki et sont là pour l'examen. C'est rare que Taki envoie une équipe, pour l'examen. ''

Le kaki, était resté figé un court instant, fixant le ninja du regard. Il ne semblait pourtant pas avoir quelque chose d'exceptionnel et pourtant il ressentait une étrange sensation de déjà vue. Comme si un détail pourtant bien visible lui échappait. Mais quoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

- Il en reste un peu, vous en voulez ? Demanda Hiroshi finalement calmé et espérant trouver la réponse à son interrogation, en tendant un plat de riz au ninja.

- Heu, c'est que mes… Le Junin n'eut pas le temps de finir que deux de ses élèves le rejoignirent.

- Vous attendez quoi Sensei ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! On doit s'entrainer. Fit un jeune ninja, les cheveux châtain, un regard d'enfant emplie d'insouciance, pas vraiment réfléchit, un petit air idiot avec ses cheveux ébouriffé, ses joues l'égerment rougit par la course qu'il venait d'effectuer et un aire bougon sur le visage.

'' Ah c'est le gamin de Konoha qui ne c'est pas fait massacré à cause de toi. '' Constata le renard

- Hum… Pour une fois qu'il a raison ! Un second Genin apparu à côté du châtain. Cette fois-ci un brun, le regard hautain et plein d'assurance, un masque d'impassibilité plaqué sur le visage. Un Uchiwa !

Celui à l'aire bougon piqua à la réflexion de son coéquipier et commença à lui hurler dessus en gesticulant dans tous les sens sous le regard désolé de leur Sensei.

- Eh arrêt de te la jouer ninja toi, car l'autre fois tu t'es ridiculisé face à celui de Suna. Alors si tu ne veux pas perdre de temps, ne loupe pas tes cibles comme ça ton Sensei ne sera pas obligé de se déplacer ! Répondit Kimiko fatigué de voir tous ces inconnus venir alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement.

De son côté Naruto ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas espérant que cet échange se termine au plus vite. Il taisait ses envies de meurtres, se coupant de Kurama ça allait mieux ainsi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse le renard l'envahir dans une telle situation.

'' C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que… non c'est impossible. Tu te fais des idées mon vieux Kakashi. En tout cas ils m'ont l'air redoutable ces trois-là et puis je sens bien qu'il y a une vraie complicité, ça fait du bien de voir ça. A côté de ces trois là, pas foutu de travaillé ensemble, ils n'ont peut-être pas compris finalement Obito… ''

Le petit châtain se sentant blesser par la remarque de cette étrangère qui n'était même pas chez elle ici, avait rapproché ses mains pour faire des murades et attaqué.

Naruto avait senti son sang bouillir comment un ninja de Konoha, aussi mauvais que lui pouvait en plus de ça vouloir les affronter Les barrières érigeaient entre lui et son ami démon sautaient avec faciliter et sa rage explosa à nouveau.

'' Vas 'y Naruto, défonce le. '' Gronda avec rage Kurama dans son esprit voyant qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du gamin et qu'il ressentait cette envie d'écraser ce petit insolant.

'' Je… Non je lui ai promis. ''

'' Roh un petit coup de rien du tout. Une pichenette, on n'est pas obligé de le tuer. On peut juste le blesser gravement en lui fracturant tous les os, quand penses-tu ? ''

'' Que c'est une mauvaise idée ! ''

Naruto avait cessé d'écouté son locataire qui lui, n'avait rien promis du tout et qui rêvait de vengeance baignant dans le sang de Konoha.

Comme il s'était retrouvé face au Genin, il avait alors posé ses mains sur celles entremêlées en signe du châtain.

- Ne nous provoque pas Genin de Konoha, ce combat serait inéquitable. Regarde, tu es le seul à vouloir te battre. Il avait voulu des paroles froides pour dissuader ce Genin, il avait voulu faire à l'image de son Sensei éviter le combat par les mots.

- Non il n'est pas seul K.U.R.A ! Je veux me battre contre toi. Lança l'Uchiwa.

- Tu te souviens de mon nom, moi j'ai oublié le tien. Pardonne-moi.

Bien sur, ce n'était qu'un mensonge, il n'avait pas oublié le nom du petit frère de son Sensei.

Mais cela eut pour effet de frustrer l'Uchiwa comment pouvait-il se moquer ainsi de lui Sasuke Uchiwa le meilleur Genin de Konoha, le meilleur de sa promotion.

Mais Kakashi lui était intrigué par la tournure que prenaient ces évènements et Sakura sa dernière élève était-elle aussi arrivée défiant du regarde la seule fille de l'autre équipe.

Soudain une idée traversa l'esprit embrumé de Kakashi.

- Un combat contre mon équipe vous intéresserait-il ?

'' Ça va m'éviter de les entrainer, de tout façon il ne s'intéresse pas à se que je leur dis. Seul leur objectif compte et pourtant ils ne sont pas mauvais. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre… ''

Naruto se figea non il ne voulait pas se battre. Il sentait toute la haine s'accumuler dans son cœur bien trop étroit pour ne pas exploser. Il la sentait au plus profond de lui, s'il commençait à se battre contre un ninja de Konoha il allait se perdre lui-même dans cette haine qu'il avait tenté d'effacer, d'oublier avec toutes les années.

Kimiko s'approcha de Naruto, voyant le trouble dans son regard et la peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa rage comme c'était autre fois où sans l'intervention d'Akiko il aurait cédé pousse par sa propre haine et celle de Kurama qui le poussait toujours au meurtre face un ninja de Konoha.

Bien sur ces deux amis ne n'avaient pas connaissance du démon qui vivait en lui, ils ignoraient peut-être même jusqu'à l'existence des démons à queues. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé ensemble et Naruto se gardait bien de ne rien dire qui puisse les guider sur une quelconque supposition à ce sujet. Il voulait et devait grader cette information secrète. Mais tout deux savaient qu'en lui sommeillai une force et une puissance redoutable.

Elle avait confiance en lui, il avait muri et grandit et eux aussi. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'avec Hiroshi ils étaient capables de le résonner un minimum. Elle dirigea alors son regard vers Hiroshi qui était devenu soudainement sérieux ne ressemblant plus du tout au gamin excité. Il la regarda un court instant pour lui confirmer son accord et son soutien.

Hatake Kakashi qui voyait la scène se dérouler juste sous ses yeux était impressionné par l'esprit d'équipe de ces trois-là, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot et c'étaient consulté du regard pour prendre une décision. Pendant que deux de ses élèves à lui se disputaient comme toujours pour savoir qui était responsable de cette altercation et que le troisième les regardait avec dédain.

Ses élèves n'étaient pas capables d'une telle cohésion, le ninja copieur le savait et il sentait qu'ils faillaient que ces trois du village de Taki acceptent pour qu'il puisse se servir d'eux comme exemple à suivre.

De plus il était intrigué par les trois membres de cette équipe et par-dessus tout le blond, il nourrissait un doute envers lui. Un doute qu'il ne voulait pas éprouver, mais dès qu'il posait son regard sur lui un étrange sentiment naissait en lui et le troublait au plus au point, de la gêne, il éprouvait de la gêne et de la peine car il savait que son doute qu'il transformait minute après minute en espoir allait se conclure en échec. Pourquoi serait-il là ? Pourquoi reviendrait-il ?

- Notre Sensei n'est pas ici, mais je suppose que nous pouvons accepter. Sourit-elle.

- Bien s'est parfait, alors…

- Par contre, on ne fait pas ça sur ce terrain, on s'est donné assez de mal comme ça pour le remettre en état. Stoppa net Hiroshi alors que le Junin n'avait pas encore fini ces explications.

- Il n'y a pas de souci gamin ! Venez à notre terrain, nous allons faire ça maintenant.

'' Gamin, non mais c'est quoi son problème lui à m'appeler toujours gamin, je vais réduire ses élèves en pièce il va rien comprendre tsss… ''

**J'espère que ça vous as plus ;)**  
**N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ;)**


	4. Chapitre III

**Coucou tout le monde, merci pour vos commentaire et encoragement, voici la suite.**  
**Je ne pense que vous allez être surpris par les information que vous apporte ce chapitre**  
**Allez bonne lecture**

**Chapitre III : Souvenir**

C'est vrai elle était partie, peut-être même aurait-elle pu dire qu'elle avait fui derrière cette vieille excuse bidon.

Ils allaient s'en rendre compte, elle le savait. Ils n'étaient pas idiots ses trois petits ninjas. Et puis jamais elle n'avait cédé face à l'un de ces discours absurdes, pourtant si proche de sa vie d'avant…

Sa vie d'avant… c'était étrange de penser ainsi, de penser le passé comme si c'était réellement deux vies distinctes. Peut-être était-ce le cas ?

Pourtant, elle le croyait si bien enfouie, qu'elle pensait avoir oublié où elle l'avait caché _''cette vie d'avant'' _

Elle avait quitté ce village, fuit ce pays, déserté cette vie qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Elle avait tout renié, tout abandonné sans la moindre peine. Y avait-il eu seulement une chose à regretter, une chose qui aurait pu la retenir ?

Elle était partie sans rien, rien que de la rage et de la rancœur pour gonfler son cœur.

Elle c'était alors reconstruite une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle identité, croyant pouvoir effacer ainsi tout ce qui était liée à son nom et passé. Se créant de nouveau souvenir bien plus beau, bien plus heureux que les cries et les pleures…

Personne ne l'a connaissait, elle était arrivée sans passé, mais on l'avait accepté comme ça, sans identité, sans poser de question.

Alors avec les années, elle avait oublié cette _''vie d'avant''_, une bien belle illusion pour elle. Bien sur que non, elle n'avait pas oublié, comment aurait-elle pu ? Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'une minute de cette vie ? Ce rêve devenu cauchemar sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se réveiller. Hein, comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'effacer une partie de sa vie n'est-ce pas ? Elle pouvait juste croire le temps d'un instant que cette vie n'avait pas existé. Mais y avait toujours cette chose, ce lieu, cette personne, aussi insignifiante soit le détail, il l'avait toujours ramené à cette vie d'avant, réalité qu'elle aurait aimée croire effacer !

Aussi insignifiant soit le détail… une silhouette rien de plus rien de moins, un corps adossé avec nonchalance le long d'un arbre, une posture. Elle aurait pu penser à une ombre appuyée dans le noir à contre jour. Cette simple silhouette lui avait suffi pour plonger dans le passé.

Un détail insignifiant, voilà ce qu'était cette silhouette, car ça aurait pu être n'importe qui non ?

Cette simple image en avait fait apparaitre tant d'autre, souvenir heureux, colère et haine !

Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais pas pour elle ! Pour elle, ça ne pouvait être que lui !

La vue de cette ombre l'avait brusquement tétanisé, bloqué face à cette image qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir voir apparaitre face à elle.

Son corps c'était figé, elle avait reculé d'un pas, un geste humain signifiant la peur. Un automatisme qu'elle pensait avoir perdu avec toutes ces années de combats. Mais tout son être lui criait de fuir cette vérité qui lui rappelait bien trop brutalement l'autre vie.

Bien sur, elle aurait pu lutter contre ça. Elle aurait pu se cacher derrière sa façade de pierre si bien taillée avec les années, ce masque si dur et sans fissure que si peu avaient réussit à briser, ignoré ces signaux qui ordonnaient de fuir ! C'était une kushini expérimenté elle pouvait le faire sans vraiment trop de difficultés…

Elle aurait pu, mais face à cela, elle semblait bien petite, rattraper par les années… Alors oui, elle aurait pu le faire malgré tout, mais se ne fut pas le cas et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion que ce vieux discours lui apportait pour fuir.

Son lourd regard retomba sur la stèle de marbre noire.

Ses pas l'avait guidé là, était-ce une coïncidence ? Pas vraiment, elle avait pourtant lutté depuis son arrivée. Ne voulant pas un seul instant que ce village ne la retienne plus que ce qu'il ne le fallait…

Mais à quoi bon lutter ?

La stèle aux héros, mais quels héros ! Des héros morts, morts au combat, mort pour une cause ou bien un futile besoin de puissance d'on ils n'étaient parfois que de ce simple pion.

Son regard lui-même semblait être aspiré par le marbre comme si la pierre l'appelait. L'appelait à la rejoindre et qu'avec elle tout serait plus simple, tout serait plus beau, y aurait plus de l'arme plus d'arme, y aurait plus de crie plus de vie, le sang ne souillerait plus les doigts et le son des armes qui s'entrechoquaient gravé dans son esprit n'hanterait plus c'est nuit. Ce marbre noir semblait lui promettre tout ça, lui promettre l'oublie !

Seulement et elle le savait, la seule chose que la pierre froide pouvait lui promettre, c'était la mort, mais elle, elle n'était pas encore prête, prête à l'oublie.

Des héros, à en voir ce sombre monument, elle semblait en connaitre bien trop. Elle-même ignorait si l'on pouvait se montrer fier de savoir que le nom des ses amis les plus chers et de sa famille y étaient finement gravé. Non, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé la quelconque fierté de savoir qu'ils avaient eu leur place ici, elle ne ressentait que son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucune fierté à être mort, quelque en soit la cause. La mort blesse et signifie l'oublie, et même si elle voulait lutter face à cela, même si elle voulait se souvenir du rire, du sourire, du visage, du défaut qui la faisait toujours rire. Les souvenirs se faisaient de plus en plus flou et elle avait peur d'oublier, d'oublier jusqu'au plus insignifiant des détails…

Regardant de nouveau le marbre, elle fut soulagée de voir que la pierre noire n'avait pas encore pris possession de certains noms.

Remontant les années son regard se fit plus lent, plus noir, emprunt d'une tristesse qui semblait sans fin, ses poings se seraient tout comme sa mâchoire et ses jointures blanchissaient. Butant bien trop souvent sur ces noms gravés que le marbre semblait aspirer. La rancœur et la haine refaisaient surface et un seul nom lui avait suffi pour remonter tant dans d'années dans le passé.

Pourquoi lutait-elle ? Elle se le demandait parfois. Même son propre nom était plaqué sur cette stèle pour les êtres morts et héroïques.

'' A quoi cela peut bien servir d'être un héros si l'on est mort ! '' Pensa-t-elle avec rage.

Son nom était écrit… ça ne l'avait pas vraiment marqué sur le coup encore bien trop imprégné du précédent mais maintenant elle trouvait ça étrange. Il la croyait morte. Après tout pourquoi pas, cela voulait dire qu'une chose, leur plan avait marché à la perfection, morte dans ce massacre, morte dans ce bain de sang.

Elle se souvenait si bien de ce soir-là !

_Elle avait treize ans mais surtout, elle n'avait plus rien, plus de famille, plus personne vers qui se tourner hormis une, Lui. C'était la seule personne en qui elle avait réellement confiance. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus le choix. Tout était planifié depuis de nombreux mois. Ce soir elle allait mourir pour ce village, pour ce pays, tous ceux qui vivaient ici et qu'elle connaissait. Elle allait mourir, mais pas pour eux, non, elle avait déjà bien assez donné pour ce village ! Non, elle allait mourir pour l'oublie !_

_Elle avait enfilé sa tenue noire, vérifier tout son équipement, accroché son katana à la lame pure comme la neige que son clan fabriquait depuis des siècles, mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de clan, y avait plus qu'elle et ce soir aussi blanc et aussi pure que soit cette lame elle serait souillé par le sang !_

_Il était une heure cinquante-cinq, perché sur le toit de ce qui fut sa maison, la demeure familiale, elle l'attendait, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, il avait dit deux heures._

_Son regard se posa sur le ciel couleur ancre et ces innombrables étoiles, la lune éclairait faiblement et la température était douce. Ce n'était pas une belle nuit pour ôter la vie mais c'était ainsi, de toute façon sa vie semblait contredire la logique._

_Elle apposa doucement et pour la dernière fois son masque d'Anbu, ce masque qui ne signifiait plus rien ! Mais elle tuerait ce soir sous ce visage._

_Elle était comme lui et c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient si proches, car ils avaient treize ans et qu'ils portaient ce masque qui s'opposait à la logique de leur âge. On les disait génie, mais ils n'étaient plus rien et tout leur à échappait, tout génie qu'ils étaient, ils n'avaient pu lutter._

_ - Tu es prête ?_

_Il était arrivé, lui aussi portait cette tenue parfaite du bon petit ninja, mais n'avait pas gardé son masque, il avait un katana semblable au siens à la lame d'un blanc pure, la garde semblait plus grande et l'arme plus lourde. C'était elle qui lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait cassé le sien lors d'un de leur entrainement._

_ - Oui et toi ?_

_Elle se retourna et il vit se masque blanc, blanc comme les premières neiges, quelques marques violettes qui s'entremêlaient pour former de belles courbes, une belle image en soit, la dernière que beaucoup avaient vue avant de perdre la vie. Mais lui n'en voulait pas et lui retira tendrement pour voir son visage, fermé et dure, prêt au combat._

_ - Ne le porte pas. Murmura-t-il doucement._

_Elle l'interrogea du regard, depuis quand n'avait-elle pas le droit de porter son masque quand elle le voulait et pourquoi lui ne portait-il pas le sien ?_

_Il avait souri doucement face à son étonnement, un sourire triste qui accompagnait si bien son regard dans lequel elle s'interdisait de plonger, au risque de se laisser embraquer dans sa peine et sa douleur, elle devait rester concentrée._

_ - Ne tuons pas les miens visages cachés._

_- Mais…_

_ - S'il te plait._

_Pour toute réponse, elle hotta son masque et le posa sur le toit. Ce soir, ils allaient fuir !_

_ - Tu récupéreras l'enfant, le petit Naruto !?_

_ - Oui ne t'inquiet pas pour lui je m'en occupe, retrouvons-nous à l'endroit habituel._

_ - Bien, allons-y maintenant !_

_Ils partaient tous les deux vers le grand domaine, marchant doucement dans les rues sombres et vides de vie. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et il n'y en aurait aucun._

_Ils avançaient doucement, rebuté à l'idée de l'acte qu'ils allaient commettre. Bien sur elle était en colère contre Konoha… non… contre le monde entier mais là elle se sentait défaillir elle aurait aimé pouvoir partir en courant dans le sens opposé de ses pas. Et elle le voyait, lui marcher à ces côtés, ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus lents, et s'il avait pu lui aussi aurait couru dans l'autre sens. Ses mains ne tremblaient, pas d'excitation comme ça pouvait leur arrivé mais de peur, elle en saisit une doucement face à l'entrer, face au porte de ce clan endormi et paisible. Ne se doutant pas une seconde que leur fin était là au pied de leur porte, si proche qu'ils n'auraient pu s'en douter._

_Il s'arrêta de marcher en sentant la pression rassurante sur ça main. Il s'était retourné doucement le regard triste et elle avait plongé avec lui. Il ne se parlait pas, il n'y avait pas besoin de mot entre eux, y en avait jamais eu besoin. Il le savait, il savait que ce regard émeraude plongé dans le sien lui disait qu'elle était là et que s'il le voulait elle le ferait pour lui. Il la sera contre son torse, mais rapidement elle s'en éloigna._

_ - Je peux le faire tu sais. Je peux le faire pour toi._

_ - Tu mourras avec eux ! Et ça, je ne le veux pas. C'est ma mission, c'est mon clan. Tu vas déjà en faire beaucoup trop._

_ - J'aurais ma place sur cette foutu stèle alors. Oui, elle avait dit, elle s'en souvenait bien ! Elle se souvenait aussi de ce regard, il allait lui dire de partir, elle lui avait fait peur et il allait vouloir se débrouiller seul._

_ - Akiko, j'aimerais que…_

_Elle ne l'avait pas laissé finir sa phrase et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes les scellant en un baisé amer, un baisé qui pour lui était trop proche de l'adieu et il n'en voulait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher elle était trop butée, il ne pouvait pas gagner cette bataille._

_ - Il en est hors de question, tu ne feras pas ça seul. Laisse-moi t'aider. Et elle avait laissé passer ses doigts dans ces cheveux sombres comme le ciel ancre de la nuit voyant toute la peine passer dans son regard onyx._

_Il n'allait pas lutter pas contre elle, pas ce soir. Ce soir, il avait besoin d'elle c'est vrai. Besoin d'elle entant que femme avant d'avoir besoin du ninja qu'elle était. Alors sans un mot car le silence et le meilleur des langages il activa ces deux sharingans._

_Elle le savait maintenant ils étaient prêts, ils avaient laissé leur peine, leur doute et leur peur de côté. Ils étaient devenus sombres comme la nuit. Ils étaient prêts, ils allaient les tuer malgré tout._

_ - Tu t'occupes des quatre premières maisons comme nous l'avons décidé et tu pars devant avec le petit. Sa voix elle aussi avait perdu sa tristesse, il était devenu froid et les mots claquaient comme des ordres. Il le fallait, elle devait obéir ou elle risquait de périr !_

Bien sur elle les avait tués en silence comme le vent. Elle n'oublierait pas ces quatre familles, ces six enfants endormis rêvant de choses insensé et impossible, ce vieux couple blotti l'un contre l'autre, elle avait espéré qu'en les tuants ensembles d'un même coup, peut-être, seraient-ils encore liée même dans cet autre monde dont tout le monde prêtant connaître l'existence. Non, elle n'oublierait pas, ces deux autres couples et cette femme célibataire.

Bien sur tout le monde connait cette histoire, mais personne ne la connait comme elle, car personne n'avait vu. Personne ne savait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une personne responsable de ce massacre, personne ne savait à quel point cela avait été difficile. Personne ne savait à quel point ce sang tache leurs mains bien plus que tous les autres. Personne ne savait, mais ils le jugeaient tous coupable de cet acte ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi, ils l'avaient condamné !

La nuit était tombée maintenant elle, c'était laissé bien trop longtemps plongé dans ce souvenir douloureux. Le cœur lourd, elle avait essuyé les quelques perles qui étaient tombées de ses yeux émeraude. Il était maintenant temps pour elle de rentrer.

Naruto avait quitté ses amis bien épuisé par cette journée qui clôturait une semaine d'entrainement intensif. Une journée qui aurait dû être tranquille…

Cependant c'était sans compter sur la rencontre avec l'équipe numéro sept de Konoha qui les avaient menés à un combat plutôt épuisant sur le plan mental surtout. Bien sur, bien moins difficile que les entrainements de leur Sensei, ils avaient été malgré tout constamment sur leur garde surveillant activement Naruto. Depuis leur arrivé il était devenu bien plus _''hostile''_ et méfiant, partant rapidement au quart de tour et les deux coéquipiers du blond savaient à quel point il pouvait se laissé dépasser lors d'un combat contre un ninja de Konoha.

L'accumulation de la fatigue les avait entrainés dans un profond sommeil. Kimiko et Hiroshi s'étaient couchés dès qu'ils étaient arrivés sans même attendre le retour de leur Sensei. Ils s'étaient glissés sous la douche puis sous leurs draps sans même manger et étaient tombé dans les bars de Morphée.

Mais le blond, lui malgré la fatigue présente sur traits, aurait été incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Alors après un plat de ramen instantané, il avait quitté l'hôtel.

Il se retrouvait maintenant assit sur ce petit banc, sous un lampadaire dont l'ampoule qui se faisait vieille clignotait de façon irrégulière. Il avait pris avec lui la lettre d'Itachi, non pas pour la relire, car chaque mot et chaque phrase étaient maintenait déjà encré en lui. S'il l'avait prise avec lui, c'était pour ressentirai prés de lui la présence rassurante et apaisante de son Sensei.

Ce combat contre l'équipe de Konoha avait été différent de tous ceux qu'il avait pu faire. Une succession de sentiments étranges, comme si chacun de ses gestes avaient été guidé par le passé, comme si ce combat était l'accomplissement de tous les efforts fournit.

D'abord, Kimiko et Hiroshi… Ils en avaient fait des combats ensembles, ils c'étaient retrouvé de nombreuses fois dans des situations difficiles, ils les avaient croisés les ninjas des Konoha… Ça n'avait pas toujours était simple entre eux trois, il avait eu du mal à accorder un minimum de confiance en eux au début tout du moins. Il c'était montré froid et exigent les voyant comme des poids. Enfin tous ça était le passé… Mais aujourd'hui alors que ce n'était qu'un simple combat sans enjeux sans réel danger. Il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment, ce sentiment qui lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux, il avait sentie leur regard dans son dos prés à intervenir au besoin, qu'ils étaient là si besoin. Qu'ils avaient confiance ne lui, comme lui en eux. Il avait compris qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient devenus une équipe !

Puis il l'avait vue. Lui le petit aux cheveux couleur corbeau, au regard si profond et si noir. Il avait eu l'impression de le voir sans le voir. Il se ressemblait tant que même sans qu'Itachi le lui dise, il l'aurait su lui aussi.

Il y avait eu ce regard, cette froideur et cette haine qui amenait de tous son corps, de tout son être. Cette rage dans chacun de ses coups, dans chacune de ses techniques, cette force qu'il semblait puiser dans la haine.

Au début du combat, l'équipe de Taki s'était concentrée sur une attaque en groupe comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire, mais face aux aspirants de Konoha, ils avaient opté pour une autre solution.

Bien loin d'un combat avec un réel enjeu ils avaient voulu se faire plaisir tout en réglant leur compte. Brisant facilement leur esprit d'équipe ils avaient pu les prendre à part, Kimiko s'était dirigé vers la seule fille de leur groupe, Hiroshi avait décidé de mettre K.O. le dénommé Kenta prouvant à l'épouvantail qui leur servait de Sensei qu'il n'était pas un gamin. Quant à lui Naruto n'avait pas réellement choisi son adversaire car très vite le petit Uchiwa c'était centré sur lui, oubliant bien vite ses propres équipiers et les équipiers de son adversaire. Naruto avait alors clairement demandé par un simple signe de tête à ses amis de ne pas intervenir dans ce combat.

Il c'était donc concentré sur Sasuke Uchiwa d'on il avait tant entendu parler. Cependant, il ne le reconnaissait pas dans les paroles de son Sensei. Où était l'enfant heureux et souriant ? Il c'était battu contre un mur de pierre, un mur de froideur. L'Uchiwa l'attaquait toujours avec plus de rages, plus de haines, il le défiait alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il n'avait pas le niveau. Qu'avait-il cherché à prouver ? Naruto avait eu la désagréable impression d'être plus d'un simple ''ennemi'', d'être un obstacle, un obstacle que le jeune ninja de la feuille devait battre pour pouvoir passer au suivant !

Ce qui avait été le plus difficile à voir fut cette partie de lui…car cet Uchiwa qui avait perdu face à lui après avoir violemment heurté un arbre, qui était blessé c'était relevé avec plus de rages, plus de haines !

Comme lui dans le passé, il c'était redressé face à son ennemi avec ce même regard qui cherchait vengeance, avec cette haine qui était devenue sa force. Il était perdu dans cet aveuglement…

Que devait-il faire ? Itachi lui avait demandé de veille sur son frère et de l'aider et lui avait promis !

Il lui avait promis… Sans savoir qu'il se confronterait à lui-même enfaites…

Perdu dans ces pensées au sujet du jeune prodige de Konoha, il ne l'avait pas senti s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Que fais-tu ici à une heure aussi tardive Naruto ? Dit une voix pleine de douceur.

Elle était là, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne elle avait toujours été là. Pour tous ses élèves, mais pour lui c'était particulier.

Itachi l'avait confié à Akiko, elle l'avait accueil chez lui, l'avait aidé dans son insertion au village et avait continué le travail d'Itachi asseyant de l'aider, de l'aider à perdre cette haine. Cette même haine qui brillait tant dans le regard du petit Uchiwa.

- Tu le connais bien n'est ce pas ?

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite de qui il lui parlait, mais quand elle aperçut l'enveloppe serrée entre ses doigts, elle comprit immédiatement.

- Disons que nous avons était liée dans le passé… Il te manque ?

Naruto n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que certaines choses lui échappaient à propos de ses deux Sensei.

- Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit un jour que je devrais aider son petit frère comme il allait m'aider. Je n'avais pas compris. Je n'avais que six ans…

_Les vents chauds glissaient sur sa peau, les premiers rayons du soleil frappaient ses cheveux dorés. Il s'était assis sur la tête d'une statue de pierre géante, celle-ci représentait Hashirama Senju droit et fier dans sa tenue de combat taillé dans la pierre et face à lui se tenait un autre homme Madara Uchiwa. Deux immenses statues figer dans la pierre se faisant face pour l'éternité et seule une cascade d'eau les séparait._

_ - La vallée de fin. Murmura le jeune garçon._

_Bien sur il connaissait cette histoire par cœur. Il lui avait tant raconté l'histoire de ces deux légendes, deux clans et deux fondateurs de Konoha. Deux amis qui se sont battus jusqu'à ce que morts s'en suivent. Cela faisait partie des nombreuses histoires qu'il connaissait, il avait remarqué que la plus part de ces histoires dramatiques se répétaient bien trop souvent. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur de nombreux pays, la vie des ninjas n'était pas un secret pour lui bien qu'il ne pratiquait pas encore réellement cet art. Les guerres, les destructions, les sacrifices ces mots-là ne lui étaient pas inconnue il avait même l'impression de les avoir vécue parfois…_

_Cela faisait aujourd'hui un an jour pour jour qu'il avait fui Konoha avec Itachi, il venait juste d'avoir cinq ans et sa vie résumait à fuir, fuir toujours._

_Le soir où ils avaient quitté Konoha, il ne regrettait rien, il voulait partir, devenir fort et faire payer tous ces villageois pour les coups qu'ils lui ont donnée, mais leur fuite n'avait pas été simple, on ne laissait pas un hôte s'échapper comme ça. Ils avaient dû ruser, Naruto était trop petit et avait rapidement fatigué, Itachi avait du le porté et ils avaient fui le pays sans pour autant pouvoir éviter certains combats avec les ninjas d'élites, mais Itachi le savait s'ils avaient pu fuir c'est grâce à Yukito qui avait brouillé toute les pistes._

_Il avait couru pendant plusieurs jours avec Naruto sur le dos s'éloignant du village caché._

_Narutose souvenait vaguement de ces quelques jours, après ils n'avaient plus cessé de se déplacer de village en village ne restant jamais plus d'une semaine au même endroit._

_Non, il ne se plaindrait certainement pas de cette vie car il l'aimait, il avait découvert des villages du pays du feu extraordinaire. Il aimait cette vie même s'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait un chez lui. Mais avait-il seulement pu dire qu'un jour il avait été chez lui ? Il passa doucement ces doigts sur le bandage qui couverait son œil droit._

_Il portait encore un bandage, de couleur noir et orange pour cacher son œil violet pale. Itachi lui avait dit qu'aujourd'hui serais différent. Mais lui ne sentait que la haine couler dans ses veines, la rage nourrir son regard ! Comme avant, comme il y a un an. Rien n'était différent, son œil était toujours bandé et jamais il ne retrouverait la vue._

_ - Naruto, tu es déjà levé._

_ - Hum…_

_ - Aller ne fait pas la tête, j'ai cadeau pour toi !_

_Il n'avait pas compris, un cadeau, pourquoi faire un cadeau ! Jamais on ne lui en avait offert un._

_ - Tien, j'espère qu'il va te plaire. Lui avait souri gentiment le ninja._

_Naruto l'avait pris avec précaution, par peur, peur que ce simple cadeau ne se retourne contre lui. Bien sur il avait confiance en Itachi mais ces nombreuses années d'enfance maltraitées et détestées avaient laisse un traumatisme en lui. Il avait donc fini par ouvrir le paquet et c'était émerveillé face à la lame blanche comme la neige et au manche noir sur lequel Itachi avait attaché un ruban orange. C'était un katana une arme splendide et gracieuse taillé dans un métal qui lui était inconnue mais qui lui semblait déjà si précieux. En posant sa main sur le manche il y avait remarqué un étrange relief, et avait constaté que larme était lourde et certainement encore trop grande pour lui. Retirant sa main il avait passé deux doigts sur le relief étrange et avait pu y lire ''Uzumaki Naruto''._

_ - Merci, merci, merci beaucoup Itachi. Il c'était ensuite jeté dans les bras de cet homme qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois et qui lui apportait tant. Avec lui sa haine et sa douleur semblaient si loin, si loin de lui._

_ - Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise. Cette arme compte beaucoup pour moi, mais je suis heureux de te la donner. J'espère que tu en prendras soin, comme j'en ai pris soin._

_Ce cadeau signifie beaucoup Naruto, tu es un enfant, tu ne t'en rends pas bien compte encore, mais plus tard, tu comprendras. Et cette arme, ce katana sur lequel ton nom est gravé marque le début de ton entrainement. Si tu arrives à me prouver que tu es prêt à le recevoir._

_Itachi avait le regard porté au loin des milliers d'images semblaient défilé face à lui et son sourire se faisait triste et amer. Alors que Naruto s'armait de courage pour pouvoir faire ce que son Sensei allait lui demander._

_ - Bien sur que dois-je faire ? Avait-il répondu avec enthousiasme._

_ - Ça ne s'invente pas Naruto ! Avit-il sourit face à l'énergie du blond. Ça doit venir de là ! Avait-il dit en posant la main sur le cœur du petit blond. Je t'ai beaucoup parlé du monde ninja, des coutumes de chaque pays, de leur histoire, de leur légende, de ce qui fait leur force, de ce qui a causé leur perte, de ce qui les anime, de ce qui anime un ninja. Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de tout ça n'est-ce pas Naruto ? Tu n'as pas tout compris, je le sais, mais un jour, tu repenseras à ces mots et tu sauras._

_Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, tu connais ces personnages, je ne te conterais pas encore une fois cette histoire._

_Cependant il est important de noter et de retenir qu'ils avaient un objectif commun, ils avaient vu la guerre, ils avaient construit un village, ils étaient amis, comment ont-ils pu en venir à ça, comment ont-ils pu arriver ça, à se détester au point de se tuer ? Tu ne sais pas, moi non plus et pourtant bien souvent, je me pose cette question. Ils ont connu la guerre, ils ont vu le sang, les flammes, la perte, les larmes... Ils ont construit Konoha pour y voir la paix et ils se sont entretués ! Ne trouves-tu pas ça ridicule et étrange ?_

_On ne comprend pas toujours tout Naruto et il y a bien trop souvent des éléments qui nous échappent, trop de choses que nous ignorons et qui nous poussent à agir ainsi ! Le mal n'est pas toujours là où l'on croit le voir, le mal et différent pour chacun…_

_Les villageois te détestaient oui c'est vrai, bien sur ils sont responsable de chacun de tes bleus, de la perte de ton œil, bien sur nous ne pouvons les innocenter, ils sont coupables. Mais tu peux les pardonner, ils ont agi ainsi par peur, par ignorance, par vengeance. Retient bien c'est trois mots Naruto car ils sont néfastes, ne les laisse pas noircir ton cœur et obscurcir ton jugement._

_Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fui Konoha et tu ne me détestes pas n'est pas, car tu as toutes les connaisse suffisant pour te crée ton jugement. Mais tu vois, Sasuke lui est seul aujourd'hui et personne ne lui dira, alors il doit me déteste me haïr, car il ignore car il veut vengeance. Tout comme le village, il me déteste comme il te détestait, il me juge coupable, ce n'est pas de leur de faute, ils ignorent…_

_Comprends-tu ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer Naruto ?_

_Non, bien sur que non Naruto n'avait pas tout compris ils le savaient tous les deux mais Itachi s'avait aussi qu'il avait entendu ses paroles, retenu ses mots et qu'avec les temps il les comprendrait et ne les oublierait pas !_

_ - Je… Je crois que je comprends Itachi. Mais… Je veux bien me séparer de mon envie de vengeance et arrêt d'être ignorant, je veux bien essayer de comprendre. Mais je les déteste tant et tous ne sont pas ignorants… Les villageois d'accord mais ce ninja qui me surveillait lui savait n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi devrais-je le pardonner ?_

_Itachi l'avait pris fermement dans ces bras, il avait réussi le testes même s'il n'abdiquait pas encore, même si la haine nourrissait toujours son cœur, il avait compris un peu un tout petit peu mais suffisamment pour ne pas ignoré ce point de vue. Il faillait le laissé murir, lui et surtout cette idée en lui. Il était là, il ne l'abandonnerait pas à la haine._

_ - Je suis fier de toi Naruto, tu as passé l'épreuve. J'aimerais te demander une faveur ?_

_ - Bien sur Sensei ! Fit-il avec joie comprenant qu'à partir de ce jour Itachi était devenu son maître._

_ - J'aimerais que tu n'oublies pas ce jour-là. Que tu n'oublies pas ces paroles et qu'un jour tu aideras mon petit frère, comme je le fais avec toi avec de simple mot ! Car lui personne ne l'aidera, personne ne le guidera. Avait-il dit avec peine._

_ - Bien sur, je le ferais._

Oui ce jour-là il avait promis et il n'avait pas compris car son regard était encore plein de rage et que dans ses veines coulaient encore la haine.

'' La peur, la vengeance et l'ignorance. Ne laisse pas ces trois mots noircir ton cœur et obscurcir ton jugement. ''

- Naruto ! Naruto !

- Ho pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est pas grave, allé viens, on rentre, il se fait tard et demain, tu as l'examen.

Ils marchaient côté à côté dans la nuit, sans un bruit perdu dans le passé.

- Il sait que nous sommes ici ? Coupa le blond.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Naruto, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit au courant et qu'il te surveille pour voir à quel point tu as grandi et progressé.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Akiko se fit chauffer un thé et Naruto alla se coucher, mais juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il murmura faiblement.

- Il vous manque aussi…

Bien sur elle n'avait pas répondu d'ailleurs ce n'était peut-être pas une question, pas pour elle en tout cas. Assise dans le canapé, elle c'était enfoncé dans le cuire devenu moelle avec les années, laissant une unique larme rouler sur sa joue.

'' Itachi… ''

**Alors surpris ou pas ?!**  
**Ça vous a plus, bien, pas bien donnez moi vos avis ! **  
**A plus Mystère et merci d'avoir lu ! ;)**


End file.
